Twist of Fate
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Trad. Depuis sa 1ère année et l'incident du journal, Ginny Weasley est restée dans l'ombre de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'un jour elle s'y soustrait, elle se retrouve projetée dans le passé d'un ennemi peu ordinaire. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Twist of Fate

**Auteure :** River-Star2

**Traductrice :** moi !

**Résumé : **Depuis sa première année et l'incident du journal, Ginny Weasley est restée dans l'ombre de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'un jour elle s'y soustrait, la pire des choses finit par arriver, et elle se retrouve projetée dans le passé d'un ennemi peu ordinaire.

**Disclaimer : **cette fic étant une traduction, l'intrigue appartient entièrement à RS et est disponible sur ce site, sans oublier l'univers et les perso de la talentueuse JKR

**Note** : Je peux seulement me prévaloir du poème

* * *

_**1. Souvenirs Incessants  
**_

_J'aimerais pouvoir oublier  
Ce désir de toi,  
J'aimerais pouvoir m'évader  
De cette envie de toi._

_.&.  
_

Parfois, j'ai envie de mourir. Sentir une épée me transpercer le cœur et le briser en milles morceaux. Presser la lame d'une dague contre ma gorge et laisser le filet de liquide carmin s'écouler progressivement sur ma poitrine. Plonger dans une eau froide et profonde, en oubliant de refaire surface pour voir disparaître dans un dernier souffle, ce monde qui m'entoure. Pourquoi ?

Oh, c'est si simple. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposée faire. Je suis tombée amoureuse. Inoffensif semble t-il, mais assez suffisant pour me mener à ma propre mort.

L'amour, un sentiment grisant, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque vous ressentez cette adrénaline qui enflamme votre corps, réchauffe votre cœur d'une douce chaleur et la laisse se répandre à travers votre âme. Lorsque l'être aimé vous demande quelque chose que vous souhaitez voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres en un simple "je t'aime, m'aimes-tu ?", et que votre esprit hurle un "oui" comme si cette réponse était la seule chose qui puisse vous maintenir en vie. Mais ensuite, lorsque vous êtes plus attentif et sortez de vos rêveries, vous finissez par entendre un "as-tu fait tes devoirs ?"

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je suis normale. Que tout est toujours facile. Que je n'ai pas toujours été la fille aux cheveux rouges et aux idées fantaisistes. Mais cela serait vous mentir. Et comme personne n'apprécie vraiment les menteurs, je serais sincère.

Mon nom n'est pas de ceux que les gens prononcent souvent, bien que sa prononciation ne soit pas si difficile. Virginia Weasley. Difficile ? Non, en effet. Il a pourtant été légèrement modifié au cours de mon existence, puisque tous me connaissent maintenant sous le nom de Ginny. Ou de celle qui nous a tous trahit. Mais chaque chose en son temps, voulez-vous.

Comme je l'ai dit, je suis Virginia Weasley, la seule fille parmi les six enfants d'une famille de sang pur, et assez pauvre. Une sorcière, ou plutôt apprentie sorcière puisque encore en train d'étudier à la très renommée école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis âgée de quinze ans, seize dans deux jours.

Et comme je l'ai précédemment évoqué, ma vie est loin d'être ennuyeuse. Non à aucun moment, et ce dès ma première année d'études, lorsque je fus destinée à tomber sur un journal de cuir ensorcelé… ne renfermant ni plus ni moins que le souvenir d'un ange noir. Un ange déchu répondant sous le nom de _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_.&._

_J'aimerais pouvoir cesser  
D'imaginer cent fois  
La chaleur de tes baisers  
Tes mains sur moi..._

_.&.  
_

Il était âgé de seize ans alors que j'en avais seulement onze, et fut à l'origine de mon supplice. Ah, oui, comment une personne peut-elle en torturer une autre sans même l'effleurer ou être présente à ses côtés ? La réponse à cette question qui a longtemps hanté les méandres de mon esprit reste la même : en l'obligeant à obéir contre sa volonté. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il parvint à faire. Tom Riddle a pris possession de mon esprit et de mon être, m'a forcé à tuer de misérables poulets, et utiliser leur sang pour inscrire des menaces de mort sur les murs de Poudlard.

N'est-ce pas affreusement risible ? Un semblant de farce qui a bien faillit me coûter la vie. En avais-je conscience ? Bien entendu. Mais seulement après avoir réalisé que j'étais à l'origine de tous ces événements étranges et qu'ils coïncidaient avec ce mystérieux journal. Je décidai donc de m'en débarrasser en pensant mettre un terme à tout cela.

J'avais tort. Et je l'ai chèrement payé. Le lendemain, ce fut le vide total, je m'étais évanouie. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Incapable de répondre de mes actes, il avait à nouveau pris le dessus sur moi, m'obligeant cette fois à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et laisser le regard meurtrier de son basilic croiser celui des enfants de moldus. Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry Potter, celui qui à l'époque faisait battre mon cœur, s'était emparé du journal, avait découvert son fonctionnement et avait rencontré Tom.

Mais cette histoire ne concerne pas Harry, dont la vie est déjà bien assez connue. Je vais par conséquent, poursuivre mon propre récit.

Peu de temps après, je me retrouvais encore une fois dans les sombres profondeurs de la Chambre des Secrets. C'est ici que je le vis, lui, aussi réel que l'était son monstre. Tom m'attendait. Il m'avait attiré entre ses griffes pour pouvoir mieux me torturer ensuite. Je me sentais faible face à lui et à cette aura de mystère qui semblait l'entourer de toute part. Je refis surface uniquement dans le but d'inscrire de nouveau en lettres de sang, un dernier message de mort. Mon propre sang. Ma propre mort. Puis je revins à lui, afin qu'il puisse exercer ses charmes et trouver en moi l'énergie vitale nécessaire, me laissant à demi-morte étendue sur le sol.

_.&._

_J'aimerais te sentir m'aimer  
Juste pour une fois  
J'aimerais te sentir tout près  
Mes mains sur toi..._

_.&.  
_

J'ignore ce qui se passa ensuite, ce qu'il m'a fait, ni quel pouvoir il a exercé sur moi. Je sais juste que lorsqu'il fut vaincu par Harry Potter, je finis par me réveiller de ce long sommeil. Harry m'entraîna hors de la Chambre pour rejoindre Ron, l'un de mes frères, et je fus ensuite entendue par le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Inutile de vous décrire l'état d'esprit de mes parents après cet incident. Je pencherai assez pour la colère mêlée d'une profonde tristesse et d'un brin de déception. Virginia Weasley s'était encore attirée des ennuis. Dès lors, ma mère s'était sentie obligée de garder un œil sur moi, attendant patiemment de me voir émerger de cette dépression dont j'étais soi disant responsable. Aucune aide ne m'était utile et personne ne semblait à même de me guérir. Cette surveillance durait maintenant depuis quatre longues années et devenait insupportable. Je me demandais constamment comment il serait un jour possible d'effacer ce sentiment qui masquait leurs visages, cherchant par quels moyens m'échapper et oublier.

Non, je ne m'étais pas retournée vers Tom Riddle, comme tous semblaient penser. Ma raison voulait au contraire que je me tienne éloignée de lui, et ce le plus loin possible. Il était juste une torture supplémentaire pour l'esprit d'une sorcière de bientôt seize ans. Mon esprit… et mon cœur…

_.&._

_A tous ces rêves de volupté  
Dont je n'ai pas droit  
Mais mon corps ne cesse d'espérer  
Tu es devenu sa foi..._

_.&.  
_

Je me tenais donc là, assise dans ma chambre, à lutter contre mes sentiments et à rechercher l'oublie. Dans une semaine, je devrai retourner à Poudlard, un lieu où je me sentais tout autant prisonnière. C'était un peu comme quitter une prison pour en retrouver ailleurs, une image embellie.

Ma chambre. Petite et trop douillette pour l'horreur des pensées qui la hantent. Outre mon lit, elle se composait d'une penderie trop étroite à mon goût et placée près d'un bureau recouvert de parchemins et d'autres vieux livres. Un placard dont une porte manquait, habillait l'angle et un léger renfoncement faisait office d'une salle de bains de fortune. Des vêtements, pour la plupart de style moldu, les robes de sorciers en ma possession ayant tendance à me déplaire, car d'une taille bien trop grande, occupaient une moitié du placard. L'autre était emplie de livres et d'affaires de cours, et les murs parsemés de posters d'équipes de Quidditch entre autres choses. Le papier peint avait la teinte d'une innocence bien trop vite perdue, un rose pâle et ennuyeux.

Comme tout le monde aurait pu le dire, pendant toutes ces années, mon père n'avait malheureusement pas reçu l'ombre d'une promotion. Nous ne sommes devenus que plus pauvres, ce dû au fait que personne ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir autant d'enfants scolarisés sans en assumer les frais. A moins bien sûr qu'ils ne se nomment Malfoys, une famille de sang pur avec plus d'argent que n'importe qui à ma connaissance. Et d'une vantardise à toute épreuve. Je n'ai guère vu plus prétentieux qu'un Malfoy, étant donné que cette famille se croit être la chose la plus glorieuse qui existe sur cette planète. Ou presque…

Alors que je réfléchissais, plusieurs pensées traversèrent mon esprit. Un retourneur de temps, pensais-je. Et puis que ce passerait-il si je me retrouvais à cette époque ? Dans _son_ passé. Seule son image arrivait déjà à me paralyser de peur, et le moindre mouvement de ma part exigeait alors un effort surhumain. Sans mentionner la difficulté à masquer mes pensées d'un regard brûlant qui vous transperce l'âme. _Pense avec ta tête ma fille…_Et si mon avis s'avérait juste… Ma raison ne pouvait cependant se détacher d'une évidence, celle d'être ni plus ni moins confronté à l'adolescence d'un sombre Lord.

J'arrêtai brusquement d'admirer la peinture pâle de mon plafond décrépit, et laissai mon regard errer vers la penderie. Dessus, était posé l'objet de mes pensées, luisant sous les reflets et la pénombre de la lune. Comme c'était tentant. Je le fixai, incrédule mais imperturbable, comme le ferait un félin en observant sa proie. Tout se passa alors très vite dans mon esprit.

Je me levai d'un bond, le saisis d'une main ferme comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination et le retournai plusieurs fois, gardant toujours à l'esprit le pourquoi de mon acte. J'eu alors la sensation familière d'être attirée vers le sol, comme sous l'effet d'un portoloin, avant que le choc ne se fasse plus brusque et que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous moi. Le contact avec le sol glacé fut violent et un cri de douleur m'échappa. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avoir vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, était un grand champ d'herbe qui s'étendait autour de moi. _Voilà Ginny,_ pensais-je en sentant les ténèbres m'envahir, _toi qui voulait tant quitter le Terrier…_

_.&._

_Je me sens perdue  
Incomprise, solitaire  
Ma vie est devenu  
Grâce à toi un enfer._

_.&.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**"": _Twist of Fate_ :""**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**_2. La fin justifie les moyens_**

Je me réveillais avec la sensation désagréable de cailloux glissant contre ma peau. Avec un gémissement de douleur, je relevai la tête puis me mis à genoux, scrutant d'un œil peu rassuré le paysage que m'offrait le clair de lune. J'essayai de me remémorer les dires de mon père sur les origines du Terrier et à quand remontait sa date de construction. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Il ne serait construit ou acheté, (bien que je suis tentée de croire à la première solution), seulement à compter de 1970. Un sentiment d'alarme m'envahit l'esprit, et je commençai à paniquer. En quelle année étions nous ?

Oubliant la douleur lancinante qui me traversait encore les membres, je me redressai rapidement. Par Merlin ! En quelle année ? J'essayai de calmer ma respiration qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulière à cette simple pensée. Je pouvais tout aussi bien me trouver en 1900 ou encore en 65… puisque selon les dires de mon père, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à cet endroit dès 1966. "Diable !" m'exclamais-je tout haut. Un faible mot dans ma situation, je sais, mais je me sentais d'humeur blasphématoire, chose qui tenait mes parents en horreur.

Je commençai à marcher, pensant au fait que je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier, et que la première ville habitée se trouvait encore bien loin. Le terrier était situé en pleine nature et assez isolé de toute civilisation, selon le désir de mon père de préserver sa famille et son intimité des regards du ministère. Bien évidemment, je suppose qu'à l'époque l'idée qu'un retourneur de temps vienne tout perturber, ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

J'avançai toujours, ne sachant trop où ce chemin allait me mener, alors que le jour perçait déjà à l'horizon. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, mon ventre criait famine, la soif me tiraillait et j'étais épuisée. Je luttai désespérément contre l'envie de m'étendre sur le sol et m'endormir. _Continu_, me dis-je pour me redonner du courage, _ignore juste que tu te trouves maintenant à un kilomètre du futur Terrier, et qu'il te reste probablement quarante kilomètres, en faisant abstraction des calculs de père, avant de croiser toute forme de vie_.

"Merlin !" m'écriai-je d'une faible voix, "quel cruel sens de l'humour." Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'effondrai une fois de plus sur le sol. Je ne pu retenir les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues jusqu'à toucher mes lèvres. J'entrouvris juste ma bouche pour les laisser glisser sur ma langue, essayant ainsi de calmer mes violents sanglots. Curieusement, cela fit son effet. Je me souvins alors ce dont Harry m'avait expliqué, comment un sorcier avait fait jaillir de l'eau de sa baguet… Attendez une seconde ! Ma baguette !

Elle était là accrochée à ma taille, et toujours à portée de mains car j'aimais rester sur mes gardes. Je m'en emparais et prononçai d'une voix brève et enrouée "Summaï aqua !" Un fin filet d'eau commença à s'écouler du bout de ma baguette et je m'inclinai légèrement pour recueillir le précieux liquide entre mes lèvres. Une fraîcheur nouvelle jaillit aussitôt au fond de ma gorge pour se répandre ensuite à travers tout mon être. Je me sentais revivre, capable d'escalader monts et montagnes si nécessaire. Ou je le pourrai sûrement mais avec des vêtements un peu plus décents. Je fixai ma chemise de nuit, l'air honteuse. Elle était un tantinet transparente, d'une matière pâle et soyeuse, et maintenant recouverte de poussière et de traces d'herbe. Loin d'être l'idéal pour les longs voyages.

Que dirait-on en me voyant marcher dans cette tenue ? Les gens penseraient probablement à une agression ou je ne sais quoi. Je pouffai (chose que je faisais rarement) à la pensée qu'une personne puisse s'intéresser à moi.

Non pas que j'étais indésirable. J'avais sûrement les cheveux les plus longs jamais vus à Poudlard, et aussi les plus étranges. D'un rouge aux reflets de feu, ils étaient raides, m'arrivant presque aux hanches et contrastaient avec ma peau d'une pâleur extrême et mon visage aux traits fins. Mes yeux d'un bleu aussi sombres que la nuit, étaient semblables à ceux de mes parents. Et ma petite taille avait le don de m'exaspérer.

Le fait étant, que ma pauvreté me rendait indésirable aux yeux des autres. _Stupides gallions !_ pensais-je. Sortant de mes songes, je me remis sur pieds, bien décidée à ne pas m'éterniser plus longtemps. Et après trois heures passées en alternant la marche et les pas de course, je trouvai encore le moyen de me blesser, heurtant une pierre un peu trop tranchante.

Je laissai échapper un soupir d'agacement. J'étais à bout de forces, mon pied saignait et me faisait atrocement souffrir, et cette stupide route ne me menait nulle part. Je décidai donc de tenter quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai osé faire dans une autre situation. Je décidai de voler, ou plutôt d'emprunter pour la bonne cause. "Accio balai !" m'entendis-je crier avant que ma raison ne puisse protester. Sans trop y croire, je finis par entendre un son fendre l'air, d'abord faible puis s'intensifiant progressivement à l'approche de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un Brossdur. Lévitant à quelques centimètres de moi, je le touchais du bout des doigts puis d'un geste confiant, je montai et m'élevai dans les airs.

_Oh par tous les dieux s'ils existent, merci !_ m'exclamai-je en filant comme une flèche à travers la brume des nuages et les profondeurs du ciel azur. La douleur de mon pied s'était déjà estompée et je ne sentais plus que la douce caresse et le léger murmure du vent contre mes oreilles. Voler en balai éveillait toujours en moi un sentiment de pure liberté. Et lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas dans les parages, j'aimais me faufiler hors de ma chambre, prendre le balai de Ron et aller tournoyer dans les airs. Je ne faisais rien de mal après tout. Je souris pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines, et dans mon entrain, fis avancer le balai plus vite vers la direction que je pensais être le Chemin de Traverse. Tant pis pour les moldus qui m'apercevraient ! Je glissai à travers les cieux et rien n'aurait pu venir perturber cet instant de bonheur. Pas encore.

Je fis tournoyer le balai sur lui-même et laissai échapper un rire de plaisir, repensant aux matchs de Quidditch. Puis une autre pensée me revint aussi en tête. _L'année_. En quelle année étions nous ? Je ne pouvais pas m'être retrouvée plus d'un siècle en arrière, et certainement pas plus tard que 1970… Et entre ces deux dates, les possibilités étaient encore nombreuses. "Et si… nous étions en 1942 ?" m'écriai-je tout haut, oubliant soudainement où je me trouvais.

Comme pour me répondre, le balai prit davantage de vitesse. Je m'agrippai plus fermement au manche, espérant de toutes mes forces voir le Chemin de Traverse entrer dans mon champ de vision. Une vague d'inquiétude commença alors me submerger lorsque j'aperçus Londres se dresser juste en dessous de moi. L'ensemble de la ville se tenait là, sous mes pieds, ce qui dans un sens était bon signe, mais aussi peu rassurant. J'avais déjà pu observer Londres d'une telle hauteur, mais avoir un simple "bout de bois" pour me protéger d'une chute imminente était autre chose que d'observer à travers la vitre d'une voiture volante. La vue n'avait jamais été aussi superbe, même si je me trouvais maintenant à quelques mètres du sol. Je retins un cri d'exaltation, en plaçant une main sur ma gorge.

_Grossière erreur_, pensai-je aussitôt alors que ma prise sur le balai se relâcha. J'étais en train de glisser.

Je repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici. "Ah, oui" me dis-je calmement, essayant de Ne. Pas. Paniquer. Malgré. Les. Circonstances. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour cela. " Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je m'apprête à tomber avec grâce, ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas du balai. Vraiment bien joué ma pauvre Ginny. Et pour une fois, regarde tes erreurs en face." J'ouvris les yeux et poussai un cri. Un hurlement strident destiné à s'échouer dans l'immensité du ciel. J'en eu le souffle coupé et sentis une terreur sans nom emplir mes poumons. L'humiliation avait déjà gagné mon âme.

Je vis mes pensées défiler devant mes yeux, alors que le vide s'était fait dans mon esprit. Un souvenir de mes parents se serrant contre moi pour me protéger de la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Encore eux, m'ordonnant de garder constamment ma baguette à portée de main, quelque soit le lieu. Deux souvenirs de Ron et des jumeaux me faisant une farce. Plusieurs de Percy vantant incessamment les mérites de Croupton sénior avant sa mort et toutes les possibilités d'avenir que le ministre lui offraient. _C'est ainsi_, pensai-je en sentant le souffle du vent dans mes cheveux. Puis je heurtai quelque chose de dur et ce fut le noir total.

_Deux chutes en moins de deux jours, ça pourrait devenir une habitude…_

_"-----------------------"_

_"--------------"_

_"----"_

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_"": Twist of Fate :""_**

"&"

"&" &" &"

"&"

**_3.Riddle, Tom Riddle_**

**N/A: **petite précision pour ce chapitre qui risque d'en étonner plus d'un River Star a un peu modifié la trame originale de l'histoire. Et d'une façon assez inattendue puisque Riddle senior aurait repris son fils après sa première année à Poudlard, essayant par tout les moyens de le "détourner" de la magie. Vaine tentative lol. Mais ceci n'a visiblement pas diminué son mépris à l'égard des sorciers et de son fils… Tom n'a donc eu d'autre choix que de rester avec lui, ne sachant trop où aller, mais reste fidèle à ses principes… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... "_héhé" _

_

* * *

_

_Un mystère éternel__ est une tentation éternelle._

_Zhang Xianliang_

_"--------------"_

_"-------"_

Inutile de dire que Tom Marvolo Riddle veillerait à l'achat de ses livres de magie cette année. Il n'avait que faire de l'avis de son moldu de père et encore moins de celui de ses grands parents, ni du fait qu'ils s'opposent à ses études.

Brillant jeune homme, Tom était doté d'un charme et d'une élégance peu communes. Tout dans sa démarche et dans son être semblait dégager mystère et attirance, mêlé d'un désir de pouvoir naissant. Une chevelure noire et soigneusement coiffée, des yeux aussi sombres qu'un ciel de ténèbres, parfois parsemés d'un éclat brun, et un teint pâle, légèrement rougi par le long trajet qui l'avait mené au Chemin de Traverse. Il y était même parvenu plus rapidement que d'habitude, du fait de ses aptitudes pour la course. Son père semblait en effet penser que la honte du sang magique qui coulait dans ses veines devait être compensée par un physique avantageux. Stupide.

_Maintenant, si je parvenais à débusquer de bons livres parmi toute cette foule_, pensa t-il en se souvenant que cette année, allait seulement être sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard. Les merveilleux sorts de haute magie ne seraient enseignés qu'en sixième et septième année. Mais être à ce niveau ne l'importait guère, ses connaissances en charmes et sortilèges dépassant largement celles de ces idiots, et son ambition était telle qu'il se sentait capable de régner sur dix royaumes. Il voulait que tous puisse voir que lui, Tom Marvolo Riddle, était à même de les surpasser, malgré le fait qu'il soit Sang Mêlé et fils d'un répugnant moldu.

Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de lui alors qu'il repensait à son père. Un bel homme soit, mais dont la beauté n'atteignait ni l'honneur, ni le cœur. Mr Riddle semblait détester son fils pour sa propre nature, une chose que Tom ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Et parfois Mr Riddle essayait de lui "transmettre" ses idées sur les sorciers et sa façon de penser, à l'aide de ses poings et de ses pieds. Des souvenirs encore douloureux mais qui faisaient naître en Tom une fureur incontrôlable. Bientôt, très bientôt, il se débarrasserait de ce "père" et le ferait également payer pour sa mère. _Je n'aurais plus à m'incliner devant ses dires, ni ne baisserai les yeux devant lui_, pensa t-il une lueur meurtrière animant son regard. _Je serai bientôt si puissant qu'il devra ramper à genoux devant mes pieds. S'il à la chance d'être encore en vie. _

Et sur ces dernières pensées, un rire sinistre lui échappa brusquement, ce qui fit se retourner les sorcières et sorciers se tenant à proximité. Réalisant les regards étonnés et amusés qui le fixaient, son rire s'arrêta net et il leur sourit d'une façon peu rassurante. Tous le dévisageaient comme s'il n'était qu'une chose peu enviable, puis détournèrent rapidement leurs yeux bienveillants pour revenir à leurs affaires.

Tom observait les sorciers qui se précipitaient avec anxiété dans les boutiques, commençant un jeu qu'il prenait souvent plaisir à faire lorsqu'il visitait le Chemin de Traverse. Il essayait de deviner quels étaient les sangs de bourbes, les sorciers de sang pur ou ceux de sang mêlé, comme lui. "Sang pur, moldu, moldu, moldu, moldu, sang-mêlé." Il s'arrêta soudainement au son d'un cri et regarda dans cette direction, "une fille aux cheveux rouges tombant du ciel est très probablement de sang pur."

Puis il reporta son regard devant lui et reprit "une fille aux cheveux rouges tombant du ciel probablement de sang pur ? Par Salazar !" s'écria t-il en réalisant ce qui allait se produire. Relevant à nouveau ses yeux, il n'eut pas même le temps de réagir que la jeune fille lui tomba directement dans les bras, les brisant presque au passage alors que lui-même avait trébuché sur le sol. Pour une fois, sa force lui avait servie et ses muscles avaient réussis à encaisser le choc. Ses bras avaient juste défaillis sous l'intensité de la chute, car la fille était légère comme une plume.

Ignorant les regards des sorciers autour de lui, il prit le temps de l'observer de plus près et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage.

"Et bien", dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres, "voici un ange tombé du ciel" Elle avait un teint pâle semblable à la neige, des cheveux luisant comme le sang et des tâches de rousseurs à peine perceptibles éparpillées sur le nez. Son corps était tout en finesse, malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait, peu adaptés à la situation. Les traits de son visage délicatement sculptés, la faisaient ressembler à un elfe ou une princesse sortis tout droit de contes de fées. Tom soupira. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. La bonté d'âme n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses qualités premières, ni dans ses habitudes, mais sa curiosité naturelle reprit le dessus et il décida de lui apporter son aide. Quoi de mieux pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce phénomène tombé du ciel.

"-----------------------"

"---------------"

Toujours évanouie au creux de ses bras, il envisagea donc de l'emmener jusque l'auberge la plus proche et de demander une chambre. Le barman, un homme au ventre prédominant, au teint fortement rougeâtre et auquel il manquait un œil lui sourit, révélant une dent en or parmi le peu de celles qui lui restaient.

"pou'koi dwon ? Cou'tise é ladies et qwe wa t'on waire?" demanda t-il d'un air curieux. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'ange, _Tom se gifla mentalement et se reprit_, la fille, endormie dans ses bras. "B'en jé oun ki é dla chwance !" ajouta t-il dans un charabia incompréhensible. Tom grimaça, ne sachant que trop répondre à cet illuminé, puis avança inconfortablement dans sa direction.

Il ne savait pas ce que cet homme lui demandait. Personne n'aurait d'ailleurs été capable de déchiffrer les sons qu'il émettait et qui étaient censés être des mots. Et il ne lui était visiblement d'aucune aide. Tom reporta son attention sur l'ange, _à nouveau, il se corrigea mentalement_, la fille. "Hem, oui," répondit-il en sachant pertinemment que ce devait être la réponse attendue par cet idiot de barman. "Et il me faudrait également des serviettes et une bassine d'eau froide. Pour une douche bien sûr." ajouta t-il rapidement en voyant l'air inquisiteur qu'affichait l'homme.

Celui-ci sourit encore et s'écria, "Beth ! Won é deu joun gens k'weulent wune chw'amb'e. Lui et swon am'ie sont, ehhh, f'atigwés et won b'soin d'eau et waffaires. Condwuit les à weur chw'amb'e, ché'wi !"

Et aussitôt, comme si elle avait attendue durant tout ce temps, une petite femme assez replète, aux cheveux bruns et aux mèches humides masquant presque la totalité de son visage, surgit d'une porte que Tom n'avait pas aperçue en arrivant. Il l'observa, sans nul doute l'épouse du barman, en train de se glisser difficilement entre les tables, puis s'approcher d'eux en leur souriant. Il lui manquait également quelques dents mais son sourire était toutefois dénué des pensées perverses qu'avait pu avoir son mari. Essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, son regard se posa sur la fille aux cheveux de feu.

"Ah ces jeunes de nos jou's, toujou's en train de s'atti'er des ennuis, sans 'éfléchir, " marmonna t-elle d'un air outragé, avant de la saisir entre ses bras, libérant Tom de son fardeau. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas 'eune homme, elle va t'ès vite se 'éveiller."

Son ton légèrement insolent n'avait pas échappé à Tom, et il commençait d'ailleurs à la trouver un peu trop prétentieuse à son goût. Une chose qui serait bien vite réglée une fois autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Certes, il aurait pu le faire. Et il savait pertinemment que le ministère, avec toute "l'habileté prodigieuse" dont il faisait preuve, pouvait repérer les jeunes sorciers grâce au lieu source d'émission de magie. Cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant avec Dippet… mais Dumbledore n'était pas dupe… et savait remonter jusqu'au sorcier. De plus, il avait déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention sur lui.

La femme soutint la jeune fille d'un seul bras, glissant l'autre sur sa taille pour la soulever, avant de s'exclamer, " 'e suis Mary Beth, épouse du ba'man prop'iétai'e de cette aube'ge, et toi mon ga'çon, quel est ton 'om ?"

Tom s'éclaircit la voix. "Je suis Tom. Tom Riddle, madame." Une main dans sa robe de sorcier, il en agrippa le revers et ses doigts se posèrent sur sa baguette, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux. Sa baguette était quelque chose qui parvenait à le calmer. Elle était toujours là, comme une promesse inébranlable à condition que l'on y place toute sa force et sa volonté. Une promesse de gloire future et de pouvoir.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais la femme sembla penser qui lui était adressé. Elle lui sourit donc en retour, replaçant au passage plusieurs mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. " Bien maintenant suivez 'oi, M' Riddle, 'e vais vous mont'er vot'e chamb'e."

Puis elle se dirigea vers un escalier situé au fond de la pièce, si vieux et poussiéreux qu'il semblait menacer de s'écrouler à tout moment. Tom la suivit, essayant d'ignorer le grincement que produisaient les marches à chacun de leurs pas lorsqu'ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Scrutant les alentours, il découvrit de nombreuses peintures accrochées au mur et d'autres ornements sans grande valeur. Les tableaux étaient pour la plupart les portraits d'un couple, une Mary Beth plus jeune accompagnée de son mari. Un seul, plus particulier, représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux vermeils et ondulés. D'un visage angulaire assez fin, ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un ciel orageux. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe et d'une cape de sorcier que Tom identifia comme étant celles de Poudlard. Et elle portait l'insigne de la maison du grand Salazar.

Tom était resté plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant à quelle lignée de sang pur cette famille pouvait bien appartenir, jusqu'à ce que Mary Beth ne revienne à sa rencontre. Elle le vit jetant un œil au tableau et expliqua "c'est not'e fille, Coleen. Elle est mainte'ant devenue une dame t'ès belle, ma'iée avec deux petites fi'es. Elle avait au'si un fils mais qui 'est plus de ce monde, Dieu ga'de son âme. Tout 'a à cause d'une stupide sang de bou'be, et depuis, ma Coleen n'a plus 'amais été la même." Elle arrêta son discours, un air dramatique affiché sur le visage et les larmes aux yeux. Ne voulant pas assister à une effusion de sentiments inutile, Tom toussota et entreprit de continuer son ascension jusqu'au couloir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte donnant sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chambre. "Ah nou' y sommes. Un bon et cha'eureux chez 'oi," gloussa t-elle sous le regard méfiant de Tom. "'aites comme chez 'ous, Mr Riddle ! Je 'eviens tout de suite avec 'e qu'il 'ous faut" dit-elle avec une légère révérence, et elle sortit aussitôt.

Elle avait laissé la jeune fille sur un lit, qui ressemblait plus à un vieux matelas avec des coussins, orné de bordures de bois. L'affreux papier peint à fleurs commençait à s'effriter un peu partout et le sol, à la manière des vieux escaliers, grinçait à chaque pas. Une douche se tenait dans un renfoncement avec un tissu de qualité douteuse en guise de rideau, et les coins de la pièce étaient emplis de poussière. Inutile de dire qu'un grand nettoyage s'imposait.

Tom pensa à s'en charger lui-même lorsque la restriction d'usage à la magie lui revint en tête. _Stupide règlement_, pensa t-il agacé. Il saisit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. C'était une terrible habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'elle était entrée en sa possession. Vite lassé de ce petit jeu, il traversa la pièce en ignorant toujours les grincements incessants du sol et s'approcha du lit où la jeune fille commençait déjà à s'agiter. En se penchant un peu plus vers elle et dans un geste instinctif, Tom laissa sa main effleurer la joue de la jeune fille et écarter une mèche rouge de son visage. "Qui es-tu ?" demanda t-il dans un murmure qu'elle seule aurait pu entendre, "et pourquoi m'es-tu soudainement tombée dans les bras ?"

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Mary Beth pour refaire irruption dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'une bassine d'eau froide et de serviettes. "Mr Riddle" s'exclama t-elle vivement, "vou'ez-vous m'aider avec ces choses je vous p'ie." Soupirant, Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de lui prendre la bassine des mains et la placer en tête du lit, alors qu'elle-même essayait tant bien que mal de s'agenouiller. Elle passa ensuite un tissu humide sur le front de la jeune fille. "Elle me 'appelle Coleen. Les che'eux moins 'ouges mais p'atiquement au'si longs, comme la plupa't des sangs pur de not'e 'ignée. Oh Me'lin, on la croi'ait so'tie d'un conte de fées." souffla t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion tout en continuant à lui tamponner le front.

La fille frissonna, sentant l'eau froide du tissu sur son front, et s'agita de plus belle en murmurant des mots inaudibles. Au grand étonnement de Tom, celle-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et à revenir progressivement à elle. Et en se redressant légèrement, elle fixa Mary Beth de son regard d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit.

"L'année ? En… quelle année… sommes-nous ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix faible et inquiète. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se détourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Tom.

"-------------------------"

"-------------------"

"--------"

TBC...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi un petit commentaire please! 

Un grand merci à **KloOnah Riddle** et **Nfertari** pour leur reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!


	4. Chapter 4

**_"": Tiwst of Fate :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**4: Talented**

_Ginny's POV_

Les ténèbres diminuèrent lentement et je me sentis à nouveau capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Frappée par la clarté soudaine de la pièce, la seule chose que j'arrivai à distinguer fut le plafond, un bois ancien menaçant de s'écrouler sur moi d'une seconde à l'autre. Ou peut être étais-je encore trop étourdie. Sans vraiment comprendre où je me trouvais, ni comment j'y étais arrivée, je me redressai difficilement et aperçus une bassine d'eau posée près de moi.

Je vis également le visage d'une femme, celle-ci me fixait d'un air inquiet à travers ses mèches brunes et volumineuses. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'idée de lui demander qui elle était, mais une toute autre question vint à la place lorsque je réussis à articuler d'une faible voix "l'année ? En… quelle année… sommes nous ?" Un air étonné s'inscrit sur son visage mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Reprenant mes esprits, je sentis la chaleur d'un autre corps non loin de moi, et détournai mon regard de la femme. J'aperçus des cheveux noirs, des yeux aussi sombres qu'envoûtants, le visage le plus pâle qui m'avait été donnée de voir, une silhouette gracieuse et athlétique… Cette vision me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Je ne connaissais qu'un seul jeune homme au monde répondant à cette description. _Riddle_.

Je me redressai d'un geste vif et reculai jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière moi en poussant cri strident. Lui, avait l'air tout aussi choqué.

La femme nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre avec un regard étrange et soupira, "ah l'amou' n'est plus 'e qu'i' était" puis reporta son attention sur moi, "voyons calme toi mon enfant. C'est 'uste le 'eun homme qui t'as appo'té son aide. Mainte'ant ne cri plus sinon mon ma'i va aussi s'en don'é à coeu' joie. Et quel est ton 'om, mon enfant ?" Bien que difficilement compréhensible, sa voix était douce et était presque parvenue à me calmer.

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter mais encore sous le choc, je ne réussis qu'à émettre un son inaudible. Essayant d'ignorer les battements rapides de mon coeur, j'insistai d'une voix nerveuse, "l'année… répondez !" et fus répondu par un léger soupir d'exaspération de la part de ce monstre de Riddle. Je le fixai, résistant à l'envie de crier à nouveau. Ma haine à son égard avait rapidement prit le dessus sur tout autre sentiment.

La femme laissa échapper un rire, qui selon moi, était assez inadapté à la situation.

"T'ès bien mon enfant. 'e vais 'épond'e à ta question si tu y tiens tant. Nous 'ommes en 1942. Et manite'ant si tu pouvais nous di'e ton nom ?" J'eus l'impression d'entendre ces paroles se répercuter en écho dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Et son accent n'y était pour rien.

"Non ! Je-j… c'est impossible. Vous mentez ! C'est faux, ce doit être autre chose ! Je n'aurais jamais dû toucher à ça. Je le savais !" m'écriai-je alors que les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Tout deux me fixèrent à la fois surpris et confus. Une lueur de peur était apparue au fond des yeux de la femme, si j'avais un semblant d'idée de ce à quoi la peur pouvait ressembler.

"Et bien si 'on enfant. Dis 'ous quel est ton nom pou' que 'e puisse p'évenir tes pa'ents, veux-tu ?" insista t-elle d'une voix calme. Puis je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule d'une façon qu'elle voulait rassurante. Ignorant sa tentative de réconfort, je me dégageai aussitôt et m'éloignai du lit. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de gémir sous la douleur que je ressentais encore à travers mes membres.

"J-je, mon nom est Virginia," je m'interrompis, sachant pertinemment que mes paroles allaient changer le cours du temps et du passé. Je cherchais rapidement l'idée d'un nom de famille que j'espérai inconnu, de tout mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme. "Virginia Rushton et… je-j suis orpheline. _Ou du moins le suis-je à présent_, pensai-je tristement. Puis je me retournai vers la femme et demandai du ton le plus froid possible, "qui êtes-vous ?"

La femme se figea puis mis sa peur de côté à l'aide d'un bref sourire, "'e suis Mary Beth, épouse du prop'iétai'e de cette aube'ge. Et voici Mr Riddle, qui 'a aidé. Tu dev'ais plutôt le 'emercier au lieu de lui c'ier à la figu'e." Sa voix toujours aussi douce avait néanmoins pris un ton autoritaire, comme si elle réprimandait l'un de ses enfants.

Je tremblai, et m'approchai peut être plus près que je ne l'aurais voulu de Tom Riddle, fléau du monde magique, et répondit, "merci, Mr Riddle" avec tout le ressentiment et le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Mary Beth fronça les sourcils devant mes manières si peu courtoises, alors que je me détournai déjà pour rejoindre le coin opposé de la pièce. Il semblait que plus je me tenais éloignée de lui, plus le poids sur mes épaules se faisait moins lourd.

Debout vers la porte, je prenais soudain conscience de ma tenue, "oh je rêve," m'entendis-je murmurer. Ma chemise de nuit était encore plus grise que je ne l'imaginais. Puis je demandai sentant mon visage prendre une teinte rouge de honte, "serait-il possible de vous emprunter quelques vêtements, ehh, ou robes ?"

Elle sourit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents jaunes, et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je 'ais tenter de 'e t'ouver cela, miss Vi'ginia. Pou'quoi ne pas discuter un peu a'ec Mr Riddle en attendant ?" proposa t-elle en quittant la pièce.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Tom fut sur ses pieds, debout en face de moi avec un visage toujours aussi confus. Je frissonnai, incapable de faire le moindre geste, _ce visage_… et sentis soudainement resurgir un souvenir si effrayant que j'en criai presque.

"&"

_" flash back "_

_"&"_

"_Tom ?" demandai-je, agrippant anxieusement le revers de ma robe alors que je l'observais s'approcher lentement de moi, tel le ferai un prédateur avec sa proie. "Tom ? Que fais-tu ? Tom !" Il s'était arrêté en face de moi, ses yeux sombres me scrutant attentivement. _

_Puis il s'avança encore davantage et se pencha vers moi, si proche que je sentais son souffle m'effleurer le visage. "Quelle est ta plus grande peur, Ginny ?" murmura t-il la chaleur de ses lèvres remuant contre ma joue. Je frissonnai encore, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir convenablement. "Quel est l'objet de tes pires cauchemars ? La raison qui fait vibrer chacune des fibres de ton corps et battre ton cœur si vite, lorsque tu es seule étendue dans les ténèbres de la nuit?" _

_Sa voix se perdit au creux de mon oreille, et rassemblant toute la volonté dont j'étais capable, je le repoussai puis le fixai, "N-non. J-je n'ai peur de personne, Tom."répondis-je d'une voix rapide._

_Peut être un peu trop rapide. D'un geste vif, il me saisit le poignet et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma taille. En un instant, je me retrouvais impuissante, et à nouveau sous son emprise. "As-tu peur de moi, Ginny ?"_

_Mes yeux s'étaient agrandis malgré mon désir de masquer la lueur de frayeur qui les animait. "No-non, j-je… n'ai peur de personne, Tom" insistai-je fortement plus pour essayer de m'en convaincre moi-même. Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait sûrement été capable de l'entendre. _

"_Réponse fausse, Ginny," siffla t-il en me jugeant de son regard sombre et brûlant, un éternel sourire sournois accroché aux lèvres. Puis je me sentis faiblir, l'énergie vitale quittait progressivement mon corps et je tombai sur le sol, évanouie devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard et plongée dans les ténèbres. _

"&"

_"end flash back"_

"&"

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau lorsque je vis Tom se rapprocher et saisir l'une de mes mèches emmêlées. "Tu aurais besoin d'un bon bain, on dirait" dit-il simplement, comme s'il n'avait l'ombre d'un souvenir de moi.

_Mais bien sûr que non ma pauvre Ginny_ ! pensai-je subitement. Il ne peut se souvenir de toi puisqu'il n'a probablement pas encore ce maudit journal. D'autant plus que nous sommes apparemment qu'en début d'année… et que … rien ne s'est donc encore produit. _Pourrait-il changer ? Pourrai-je le changer ?_ m'entendais-je penser. Je n'avais de toute façon, rien à perdre. J'acquiesçais en essayant de ne pas frissonner devant lui.

"La douche est juste là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les stupides voyeurs." Je blêmi. Cette pensée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit et j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. Il s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, puis me lança un nouveau regard. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et j'eus un mal fou à ne pas tourner la tête lorsque je les sentis m'examiner. Je détestais ça.

"Pourquoi as-tu crié lorsque tu m'as vu ?" demanda t-il brusquement. Ma stupeur monta d'un cran lorsque j'entrevis une faible lueur écarlate apparaître au fond de ses yeux. Je ne répondis rien.

"Réponds-moi avec des mots, Virginia." ordonna t-il d'un ton froid. La lueur s'intensifia, comme due à son irritation.

"J-je… " J'hésitai lorsque son visage apparut clairement devant le mien, "J'étais juste sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas trouver un garçon me dévisageant dans cette tenue… et je n'avais pas l'air très bien," dis-je dans un souffle.

Il était assez proche de moi pour me remémorer l'instant où, à une autre époque, il avait sifflé ses mots dans mon oreille. "Si tu sais quelque chose à mon propos, dis le tout de suite avant que je ne décide de ne pas t'apprécier, Virginia." Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse.

Je détournai mon regard et fit signe que non. Je sentis sa main m'agripper les cheveux, peut être un peu plus délicatement que je ne l'imaginai, et il m'obligea à le regarder. "Est-ce un non, je ne vous dirai rien, ou un non, je n'ai rien entendu Mr Riddle ? Car tu apprendras que je ne prends généralement pas les menaces à la légère, Virginia. Toi avant tout autre, et bientôt le cas pour beaucoup d'autres." ricana t-il.

Pétrifiée, je répondis, "N-non M-Mr Riddle, je n'ai rien entendu de mal à votre propos." _Cette scène a déjà été jouée à mon époque_, pensai-je alors que j'observais avec horreur ses yeux recouvrer leur superbe teinte noire aux éclats bruns. "Tom ?" demandai-je d'une voix un peu trop aigue, alors qu'il commençai à m'encercler d'une façon peu rassurante. Je reculai lentement jusqu'à sentir le mur derrière moi, "Que fais-tu, Tom ?"

Il s'arrêta et me fixa. _C'est du déjà vu_, pensai-je avec alarme. Puis ma panique augmenta lorsque je réalisai mon erreur.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?" demanda t-il l'air mauvais. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma gorge, me plaquant davantage contre le mur et ses yeux luisaient à nouveau de cette mystérieuse lueur écarlate. _Oh, Ginny_, pensai-je désespérément, _dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ? _

Je le scrutai en articulant difficilement, "M-Mary B-Beth ne l'a-t-elle pas dit ?" Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le haut de mon front, je pouvais parfaitement les sentir, tout comme la chaleur dégagée par son souffle.

Ses iris virèrent au rouge vermeil sous l'effet du mensonge. "Non !" siffla t-il en resserrant son emprise sur mon cou, "Où l'as-tu entendu ?" demanda t-il d'un ton sec et cassant, "Où ?" Mon cou me faisait atrocement mal et j'étais presque au bord de l'évanouissement, lorsque brusquement, quelque chose se produisit.

"------------------------"

"---------------"

"-------"

TBC...

* * *

Salut à tous! Voilà pour ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je l'ai particulièrement aimé _"héhé" ._ La rencontre avec ce cher Tom se devait d'être inoubliable! lol et je trouve que le chapitre reste assez fidèle au caractère des personnages. La pauvre Ginny est encore dans tous ses états _(normal qui ne le serait pas_?) mais les choses vont finir par évoluer...

Et maintenant _"sourire machiavélique"_ une petite review pour me donner votre avis?


	5. Chapter 5

_**"": Twist of Fate :""**_

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**5 : Je dirai même qu'il ressemble à un ange.**

Mary Beth entra dans la pièce, remarqua la façon dont j'étais collée contre le mur, et Tom, qui se tenait maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment il y était arrivé si rapidement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Apparemment le futur Lord Voldemort était non seulement puissant mais aussi très vif. _Trop vif,_ décidai-je en l'observant du coin des yeux. Il me répondit d'un regard, où je pus voir la mystérieuse lueur écarlate disparaître.

"Qui y a-t-il ? Mr Riddle 'e ferait-il peu' mon enfant ?" demanda t-elle. Son accent limpide comme de l'eau de roche me calma peu à peu. "Voilà que'ques vêtements miss. Ils ne sont pas à p'endre à la légè'e." Elle me tendit une cape vert émeraude, une paire de jeans et un t-shirt couleur argent. "Puisque tu se'as sû'ment à Serpentard, avec lui d'ailleu's. Et il n'a pas l'ai' si eff'ayant, je di'ais même qu'il ressemble à un ange, Dieu à décidément du coeu', mon enfant." Elle me caressa la tête, ce qui fit grimacer Tom, puis disparut à nouveau derrière la porte.

"Tu as toujours besoin d'un bain, Rushton." me dit-il, "je vais faire un somme en attendant. Et sois sûre de te couvrir de ce rideau de douche, je ne voudrai pas tourner de l'œil." ajouta t-il un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération alors qu'il se retournait et s'installait sur le lit, me demandant comment diable pouvait-il changer aussi vite d'une seconde à l'autre. Etre le diable en personne, puis la minute d'après, le séducteur le plus ensorcelant qui soit.

"Ne t'en fais pas" murmurai-je, "Je ne te montrerai rien pour tout l'or du monde." Je le vis se ruer sur les coussins et tomber instantanément dans un profond et véritable sommeil. _Ai-je vraiment d'autre choix ?_, pensai-je en me dirigeant vers la douche. J'accrochai la cape sur la rambarde de bois pour mieux me couvrir et examinai le fond de la douche. Une propreté douteuse si on faisait abstraction des diverses moisissures. Avec une grimace de dégoût, j'ôtai mes vêtements et laissait l'eau froide s'écouler sur moi.

Le contact de l'eau glaciale contre ma peau me fit sursauter de surprise. Les souvenirs du Terrier et de son eau chaude me revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit, et malgré l'entêtement de mes parents, l'envie de rentrer n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Néanmoins, j'inclinai la tête et laissait filer les gouttes sur mon visage.

Une fois ma douche terminée, j'entrepris de me sécher et de passer mes nouveaux vêtements. Puis je sortis en me couvrant de la cape, frissonnant sous l'effet du contact de l'air à travers mes cheveux humides.

Tom fut aussitôt debout. Et je le soupçonnais plus en train d'attendre que je finisse plutôt qu'autre chose. _Et s'il m'avait vue ?_osai-je brusquement penser. La rage s'empara de moi, me disant d'un côté qu'il ne s'y serait pas risqué et de l'autre, qu'un jeune Voldemort était bien capable de tout.

Il avait dû noter l'inquiétude qui marquait mon visage car je l'entendis rire sans retenue, une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible un jour, venant de la part de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. "Ne t'inquiète dont pas Rushton" dit- il sournoisement, "je ne suis pas tombé si bas pour me mettre à regarder les filles prendre leur douche ou passer leurs vêtements. Je préfère de loin mes méthodes."

J'acquiesçai l'air légèrement effrayé, puis laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il détourna ses yeux.

J'espérai de tout cœur ne jamais connaître ses méthodes.

"Hey Rushton !" appela t-il comme si je me trouvais à une centaine de mètres, "Allons-y. Il faut que j'aille acheter mes livres maintenant," s'écria t-il en insistant bien sur le "maintenant". Je grimaçai. "N'as-tu encore aucun livre ?"

"Non" murmurai-je, "je n'ai pas d'argent." Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer assez pour rivaliser avec la teinte de mes cheveux. Et je pouvais voir le tableau d'ici : moi, Virginia Weasley, démunie au point d'aller quémander l'aide d'un mage noir pour se procurer ses livres. Quelle journée d'enfer.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres, l'air de rien. Les joues virant maintenant au rouge brique, je m'écriai sur le ton de la défensive, "le fait d'être Sang Pur ne signifie pas pour autant rouler sur l'or, Riddle. !" Il ricana puis glissa une main dans sa poche, retirant assez de gallions pour acheter livres et robes. Il les déposa ensuite un par un dans ma main, fixant l'air ahuri qui marquait mon visage. "M-merci, Riddle." murmurai-je à son attention, mon regard ne pouvant se détacher de lui. Il ricana à nouveau, puis sourit de son air moqueur habituel.

"Je donne à ceux dans le besoin." dit-il clairement comme si cela faisait parti de ses principes, "et plus particulièrement aux Serpentard que je considère digne d'intérêt." Je retins un frisson lorsque je perçus à nouveau cette lueur étrange dans son regard.

"Bien Rushton, j'apprécie de te voir en admiration devant ma personne, mais il faut y aller."

_Tu aimerais bien Riddle_, pensai-je sinistrement alors que je le suivais dans le couloir. Je remarquai aussitôt la quantité de tableaux accrochés aux murs, dont la multitude de couleurs contrastaient vivement avec l'air sombre que dégageait l'ambiance de l'auberge, sans parler des grincements agaçants des marches d'escalier. Arrivée dans la salle du bar, je me glissai entre les tables et suivis Tom à l'extérieur. J'essayai de ne pas le perdre de vue alors qu'il arpentait rapidement les rues du Chemin de Traverse, sa cape flottant derrière lui à la manière d'un spectre. Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, je réalisai qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et pressai donc le pas. Ma mère nous avait toujours répété que ces rues étaient aussi mal famées que l'Allée des Embrumes, une fois la nuit tombée. Et puisque l'idée d'aller vérifier ne m'avait jamais tentée, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

"&"

"&"&"

"&"

Alors que les ténèbres m'entouraient de toute part, je frissonnai et me blottie davantage sous ma cape. Les nuits aussi douces soient-elles, avaient l'air glaciales lorsqu'on se trouvait près de Tom. Nous fûmes bientôt chez Fleuri & Botts. La boutique semblait déserte à cette heure-ci sans la masse habituelle de sorciers surexcités, mais des bougies avaient été laissées à l'intérieur pour signaler l'ouverture. Nous entrâmes et je frissonnai à nouveau, mais c'était cette fois sous la douce chaleur de la boutique. Une sorcière assez âgée leva les yeux de son livre et nous accueillit, "Bien le bonsoir, jeunes gens !" s'écria t-elle d'un ton joyeux, "comment puis-je vous aider ?" Plutôt frêle et de petite taille, ses yeux bleu pâle étaient cachés derrière d'anciennes lunettes posées un bout de nez pointu. Elle semblait assez sympathique sous ses airs de vieille grand-mère et son large sourire.

Tom se dirigea vers la femme sans plus de cérémonie et lui tendit sa liste de livres. "J'ai besoin de l'ensemble de ces livres. Et assurez-vous également qu'ils soient en double exemplaires," dit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil. Puis il ajouta un"s'il vous plaît", avec un sourire à faire fondre un glacier et une courtoisie sans égale. Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit et elle disparut derrière les étagères, la précieuse liste en mains. Pendant ce temps, Tom semblait plutôt intéressé aux nouveautés, et dont je doute que le sujet soit très en rapport avec les cours.

Réfléchissant au moyen par lequel je pourrai m'éloigner de lui sans sortir de la boutique, je montai à l'étage et commençai à parcourir la première rangée de livres, caressant au passage la reliure de quelques uns. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le dos d'un livre en particulier lorsque j'en repérai le titre, "_Les dragons dans leur habitat naturel, tout ce dont vous devez savoir et même un peu plus_," murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je souris et le retirai en pensant à Charlie, alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur la première phrase.

"_Les dragons sont sûrement les créatures magiques les plus connues et les plus mortelles de nos contrées. Avec des crocs pouvant aller jusque six mètres de long selon les espèces, munis de griffes environ deux fois plus longues, les dragons sont extrêmement dangereux. À travers les âges, de nombreuses légendes ont été contées à leur sujet, mettant en évidence les dégâts qu'ils peuvent engendrer sur les villes et les récoltes. Ce que beaucoup de sorcier ignore, c'est que les dragons sont très protecteurs envers leurs petits et protègent leurs œufs avec une dextérité et un zèle agressif_." Je souris encore, imaginant les corrections que Charlie aurait apportées à ce livre. Avec un pincement au cœur, je continuai ma lecture, "

"_Nombre d'humains ont essayé de capturer leurs œufs afin de leurrer les dragons et de les soumettre à leur volonté. Ces sorciers, plus couramment appelés les Dragontamers, ont fortement été critiqués pour avoir mis en pratique ce que leur nom implique : contrôler les dragons et les entraîner en vue de tournois. Des groupes de dragons avaient ainsi été capturés dans cet unique but. Activité fortement soumise au contrôle du ministère, il est parfois arrivé que les plus farouches opposants des Dragontamers parviennent à libérer les dragons de leur emprise, brisant ainsi le lien qui les unit à leurs éleveurs et les menant souvent à leur propre perte. Car il est bien connu, qu'une fois un dragon élevé et entraîné par le même sorcier pendant un certain temps, il devient progressivement lié à cette seule personne_."

Je stoppai ma lecture, sentant une présence non loin de moi et fermai brutalement le livre. Appuyé contre une étagère, Tom me dévisageait d'un air calculateur.

"Je vois que tu t'intéresses aux dragons," dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi narquois, "les filles ne sont pas autorisées à faire parti des Dragontamers. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner toute idée à ce sujet pendant qu'elle n'est encore qu'illusion. Ou peut être envisages-tu de te déguiser en garçon et de couper cette chevelure pour en ressembler ? Je t'assure Rushton, que beaucoup de petites idiotes ont déjà tentées l'expérience. Et sais-tu ce que fut leur punition ?" demanda t-il en me jaugeant du regard.

"La mort." Il avait murmuré le mot, le laissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres avec tout le plaisir sadique dont il était capable.

Je lui jetai encore un regard puis reposai le livre dans l'étagère. J'avançai ensuite le long de la rangée, laissant glisser mes doigts sur le revers des livres et mes yeux sur chaque titre. Certains étaient marqués par les époques, tombant presque en lambeaux, d'autres plus petits, semblaient neufs et luisants. Alors que je me déplaçai, je pouvais toujours sentir sa présence dans mon dos, il m'observait comme un prédateur traque sa proie. J'essayai de marcher d'un pas tranquille pour ne pas qu'il se doute de mon anxiété. Mais même s'il savait, le résultat n'était vraiment pas convaincant. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent devant un livre plus particulier, "la magie noire, ses essences et ses dérivés." Ignorant Tom, je le saisis avec précaution et commençai à lire :

"_Le type de magie le plus utilisé a toujours été celui provenant de l'essence lumineuse ou encore appelée dans le langage courant magie blanche. Considérée comme étant l'une des moins difficiles à apprendre, la magie blanche est enseigné aux jeunes sorciers dans toutes les écoles. A la fin de leur scolarité, chaque sorcier utilise donc en moyenne 90 de ses aptitudes magiques à travers ce type de magie. Un autre type bien plus dangereux, dont les limites sont beaucoup moins connues, est appelé essence des ténèbres, ou plus communément, magie noire. Opposée par nature au type lumineux, la magie noire fait également partie des aptitudes magiques que peut détenir un sorcier moyen. Très souvent utilisée par l'intermédiaire des sorts impardonnables, il en existe d'autres formes bien pires encore. Bien d'autre essence de magie se sont révélés à travers les âges mais sont loin d'être aussi importante. Il existe néanmoins un troisième type de magie, dont seul un mage fut célèbre pour en avoir montré les signes distinctifs. Cette magie, appelée…_"

Derrière moi, Tom toussa, se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et examina le texte.

"Quoi ?" lui dis-je irritée. Non seulement il était le diable incarné, mais il commençait aussi à me porter sur les nerfs, chose que seuls Malfoy et Snape arrivaient à faire.

"Je remarque juste ton intérêt pour la magie noire, Rushton." ricana t-il, "il y a une raison particulière ?" Puis il s'adossa contre l'étagère, qui heureusement se tenait contre le mur. Le bleu rencontra l'ébène alors que nos regards se croisèrent, l'un méfiant, l'autre curieux.

_Je remarque juste ton intérêt_, répétai-je sarcastique. Puis je lui répondis, "Comme tu l'as remarqué je suis en train de lire, et puisque je m'intéresse généralement à ce que je lis, je cherche à en savoir plus. C'est un principe à la lecture, Riddle." Je reposai le livre et m'éloignai de lui pour redescendre l'escalier, ne lui laissant pas le bénéfice du commentaire.

"&"

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît, demoiselle ?" demanda la sorcière en souriant. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête et souris à mon tour, "tout ces livres," en levant ma main vers les étagères de la pièce, "c'est vraiment le paradis pour celui qui travaille ici. Et c'est difficile de choisir parmi autant de livres si intéressants."

"Peut être pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main d'ici cet été, les journées sont longues et je serais ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Quel âge as-tu mon enfant ?"

"15 ans demain," dis-je d'un ton peiné, _ce sera bien la première fois que je passe ce jour sans famille_, pensai-je tristement. Sous son regard inquisiteur, j'ajoutai d'un ton froid, "hem oui, je… ils n'ont pas l'habitude de fêter les anniversaires à l'orphelinat," imaginant la vie cruelle que l'on doit y mener.

Et avec un air de sympathie, elle ajouta"Bon quel est ton nom, demoiselle ? Pour que je puisse t'envoyer un hibou si besoin est ?"

Je souris à nouveau et répondis d'un ton joyeux, "Virginia Rushton, madame, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ginny." J'essayais de conserver une voix fière et heureuse, comme si je m'émerveillais toujours autant de ces petites choses. _Jeune, innocente et insouciante, voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'elle croit_, pensai-je. J'étais aussi pleinement consciente de la présence de Tom, debout derrière moi, les bras croisés et écoutant attentivement le moindre de mes mots.

"Et bien je suis Mrs Hyacinth, enchantée de te connaître Ginny. Je t'enverrai donc un hibou dès que possible. Tu pourras aussi emprunter quelques livres si tu veux, bien que je doute qu'ils te soient d'une grande aide comparé aux ouvrages de Poudlard, " jacassa t-elle. "Mes enfants me renvoyaient systématiquement tous les livres en disant qu'ils trouvaient déjà leur bonheur là-bas. Espérons qu'il y en aura un qui puisse t'être utile et que Poudlard n'a pas !" ajouta t-elle encore. _Je vais finir par l'adorer si je ne sors pas tout de suite d'ici_, pensai-je. Puis soudainement, ses yeux devinrent troubles et laissèrent échapper une larme, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de main.

"Mais ils ne sont plus de ce monde, il y a de ça longtemps. Ils étaient tout deux aurors et furent pris dans une embuscade. Ils furent tués instantanément par le sort de mort." Elle se reprit et commença à emballer nos livres avec délicatesse. "Ah mais je vous ennuie sûrement avec mes sombres histoires, et vous avez d'autres choses à acheter. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps."

Tom soupira, soulagé, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, et elle nous tendit la note des livres. "Cela fera trente gallions et cinq noises mes enfants."

Avec son sourire au charme révoltant, Tom prit les livres d'une main, la monnaie dans l'autre. Et au lieu de lui tendre trente gallions, il lui en donna quarante. "Merci, mon enfant. Béni sois ton cœur si généreux, mon garçon." Puis elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

"&"

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tom se retourna vers moi. "Tu sais Rushton, tu n'es peut être pas si mal après tout. Et avec l'entraînement nécessaire, tu pourrais même briller." Son infâme sourire s'accentua sous mon regard courroucé.

"Et t'enseigner sera sûrement une agréable distraction."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne." répondis-je d'un ton déterminé et pressai le pas. Il ricana, ce qui suffit à me mettre hors de moi, "Tu me crois incapable de me débrouiller seule ?" lançai-je, la voix tintée de colère. Ceci le fit rire davantage. " Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Riddle." Son regard inquisiteur réussit à me faire frissonner ou peut être était-ce l'effet du clair de lune sur son visage. "Vraiment ? Et comment en es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ?"

Je ne répondis rien et soupirai. Maudit soit mon manque de sang froid et sa manie de toujours avoir le dernier le mot.

"&"

La boutique de "Madame Malkins, prêts à porter pour toutes occasions" entra dans mon champ de vision. Je suivis Tom à l'intérieur et fus immédiatement frappée par l'odeur des parfums de luxe. Devant moi se tenaient deux sorciers, l'un avec une longue barbe blanche et ondulée, dont le ventre le faisait presque ressembler au père noël. L'autre sorcière, plutôt mince, avait un pincement aux lèvres un peu comme si notre vue lui faisait horreur. Cependant à la vue de Tom, l'air méprisant fut vite remplacé par un sourire, "Mr Riddle !" s'écria t-elle, "mon meilleur client ! Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite si tardive, et accompagné de cette jeune…" elle s'interrompit, me dévisageant avec un profond dégoût, "demoiselle ?"

Tom sourit, notant le ton de sa voix. "Tatoria," la salua t-il l'air narquois, _pourquoi diable prenait-il toujours cet air !_ pensai-je pour moi-même.

"Voici Virginia, trouvez-lui quelque chose de plus respectable, long et vert de préférence. Peut être bleu. Je prendrai quant à moi, ma tenue habituelle. Il nous faudrait également des robes pour Poudlard. Ne connaissant pas sa taille, je crains que vous ne soyez obligée de prendre ses mesures." Il sourit de plus belle en voyant l'anxiété évidente qui marquait mon visage. "Oh et, sachez user de votre courtoisie habituelle." ajouta t-il. Je lui lançai un regard menaçant, et avançai vers les bras tendus de la femme. Celle-ci me plaça devant elle, puis examina mes vêtements d'un œil attentif, m'enleva ma cape verte, toujours avec un bref rictus de dégoût sur le visage.

"Bien, nous devrons sans doute ajuster les tenues à votre poitrine," déclara t-elle ensuite. Je rougis, consciente du fait que je n'étais plus une enfant, même si ma taille n'avait que peu évoluée. "Mais le reste sera parfait quelle que soit la tenue. Croyez-moi Virginia, votre prénom ne vous ira plus aussi bien après avoir passé l'une de mes tenues, et lorsque Tom vous aura vue." s'écria t-elle moqueuse. J'étais maintenant rouge pivoine, réalisant qu'il était en train de nous observer avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Suivez-moi très chère." Elle me guida jusque la pièce adjacente, une salle d'essayage avec des tabourets et une multitude de tissus colorés soigneusement rangés. A ma surprise, je ne pouvais voir aucun miroir. Je fus rapidement mesurée et jugée comme étant la sorcière la plus petite sur qui elle avait testé des tenues jusqu'à présent. Elle sortie ensuite sa baguette, la pointa en direction d'un tissu vert émeraude et entama toute une série de gestes habiles, murmurant une formule à peine perceptible. Il y eu des bruits de fermeture qu'on actionne, de tissu que l'on déroule, puis elle tendit ses bras pour me montrer une somptueuse cape couleur émeraude. D'un vert assez naturel, la cape était longue et ne ressemblait à rien déjà en ma possession. Elle avait un quelque chose qui attirait facilement l'œil, ce que j'aurais bien aimé éviter.

Je pivotai sur moi-même alors qu'elle m'inspectait. Le tissu avait un tout autre effet et faisait impression au contact de ma peau, avait-elle dit. Mes yeux rencontrèrent encore du vert, lorsque je m'apercevais de la robe qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un geste de baguette. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Elle était tout aussi longue, de soie douce et m'enveloppait les hanches d'une façon élégante. Elle semblait briller de milles feu, comme je tournai encore pour son propre plaisir. D'un style assez médiéval, les finitions étaient entièrement brodées de fil d'argent, mettant le décolleté un peu trop en valeur à mon goût. Avec un claquement de langue admiratif, Mrs Malkins plaça la cape émeraude sur mes épaules, et ajusta son fermoir en forme de serpent d'argent autour de mon cou.

"Fabuleux," murmura t-elle, "vous allez faire la fierté de ce cher Tom Riddle, Miss Rushton. Et le vert fait remarquablement bien ressortir la lueur de vos yeux. Bien maintenant essayons l'ensemble bleu puis l'argenté."

Et il en fut ainsi. L'ensemble argent était brodé de fil blanc, et le bleu se finissait en bordures d'argent. La cape et la robe étaient identiques, mais selon elle, chaque couleur semblait apporter son plus à mes qualités. Elle ne me laissa pas de miroir pour que je n'aie aucune idée des détails auxquels elle faisait allusion. En même temps, les trois ensembles tombaient à la perfection, mes pieds me faisaient horriblement mal et tout ça commençait à me lasser. Mais ne semblant pas tout à fait satisfaite, Tatoria voulut essayer une autre couleur sur moi. L'ensemble noir eut l'effet escompté puisque dans son élan d'admiration, elle poussa un cri qui ameuta et le vieux sorcier et Tom par la même occasion, ceci à mon grand désarroi.

Mes pieds furent tout à coup très fascinants, et je gardais mes yeux baissés. Tatoria, qui semblait-il, me considérait maintenant comme son mannequin d'essayage favori, me demanda de relever le visage afin de le faire profiter aux autres. Ce que je fis difficilement, terriblement mal à l'aise et les joues en feu, puis très étonnée. Le vieux sorcier m'examinait de son regard un peu trop curieux et Tom me fixait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Tatoria fit ensuite apparaître un miroir.

_Diable !_ pensai-je. Moi-même restait figée à la vue de cette superbe robe et de ses effets. La version noire avait un côté sombre qui semblait déteindre sur moi d'une façon assez séduisante. Mes cheveux contrastaient avec les finitions brodées de fil rouge, faisant presque ressembler les bordures à des filets de sang. Ma peau plus pâle que d'habitude, certainement dû à la fatigue, faisait flamboyer la teinte de mes cheveux et accentuait le bleu nuit de mes yeux. _Une vraie reine des ténèbres_, pensai-je ironiquement. Une occasion de commentaire que Tatoria ne manqua pas.

Tom qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent, se reprit à la vitesse de l'éclair et déclara d'une voix neutre, "bien, vous pouvez préparer cette robe et celles que je vous ai demandé. Et n'oubliez pas les uniformes de Poudlard." Sur ces mots il s'apprêta à sortir, puis se retourna en ajoutant,

"vos robes sont toujours aussi somptueuses, ma chère." Puis il sorti, me laissant aux mains d'une sorcière surexcitée.

Avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle fit réapparaître les vêtements de Mary Beth d'un geste de baguette. "Tss, tss" siffla t-elle l'air désespéré, "laisser une telle tenue recouvrir un si joli corps. Vous ferez mieux de porter de meilleurs vêtements Miss Rushton, ou cette beauté fanera sans honneur." Puis après un dernier triste geste de la tête, elle me reconduit dans la salle principale, tenant les robes qu'elle emballa et me tendit ensuite. Tom nous y attendait et en avait apparemment déjà terminé avec le sorcier. Il régla et la sorcière nous accompagna jusque la sortie

"Prenez soin de ses tenues pour elle," dit-elle à Tom, "elle ressemble à une rose dont les épines doivent être préservées, et dont la beauté n'en sera que plus grande." finit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et moi dans l'embarras.

Par chance, Tom ne fit aucun commentaires et la boutique de chaudrons, pleine de récipients plus étranges les uns que les autres, ne montrait signe d'aucune Tatoria à l'horizon.

Elle était tenue par un sorcier aux traits sévères mais dont les épaisses lunettes lui donnaient plutôt l'air d'un vieux hibou. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ceci eut le don de m'amuser à chaque fois que je le regardais, alors que Tom me montrait quels étaient selon lui les meilleurs chaudrons. Puis nous sortîmes chaudrons en mains, et je sentis l'or de mes poches peser lourd sur ma conscience.

Alors que nous marchions toujours dans la nuit, je saisis rapidement les pièces et les tendis à Tom, "je n'en ai pas vraiment eu besoin, et je te redois ça en échange." Il me scruta pendant un moment, réalisant pleinement mes paroles, puis répondit à la négative, "je ne reprends jamais ce que je donne Rushton. Alors réjouis-toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps, car ses choses ont toujours une fin." Il referma ma main et j'acquiesçai, surprise de voir le futur Lord noir donner quoique ce soit sans jeter un impardonnable en retour.

Je le suivais sur le chemin du retour, encore plongée dans mes pensées. Je me demandais ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner son attitude à mon égard, ni comprendre ses raisons. Parfois si charmant, pour laisser ce charme se transformer en un venin mortel la fois d'après … Seul l'avenir détient les réponses, si imprévisibles soit-elles. _Me retrouver ici pour m'entendre dire ça, quelle ironie ! _pensai-je sombrement, _l'avenir je le connais déjà, c'est la façon de le changer qui m'est encore inconnue… _

"------------------------"

"----------------"

"-----"

TBC...

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_"": Twist of Fate :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&

**6. Maudit sois-tu Riddle !**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures, passant devant des boutiques toutes identiques dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Enfin arrivés à l'auberge, Tom me laissa entrer la première, me tenant la porte en parfait gentleman de sa brillante époque.

_Parfait gentleman et future incarnation du mal_, pensai-je en le regardant faire. _Voyez comme le talent demeure!_

Tout en entrant, je remarquai le bar bondé de monde. Un peu trop même. Certains sorciers levèrent le nez de leur pot de bierraubeurre ou d'une quelque autre substance douteuse, afin de me dévisager. Je frissonnai, sachant pertinemment que leurs regards étaient loin d'être innocents. Des regards qui me scrutaient avec attention, tentant d'évaluer ce qui se cachait derrière ma cape, et qui se détourneraient ensuite un à un, comme si ma personne ne se résumait qu'à un corps et à un visage.

La porte se referma, me faisant sursauter d'environ trois mètres. Je pivotai rapidement sur moi-même, mon visage en feu à la pensée que tous avaient pu admirer mon embarras, et mes yeux rencontrèrent le torse de Tom. Puis un bref mouvement du regard me permis de retrouver les sombres iris dans lesquels je redoutais de me plonger. Je sentis son souffle à travers mes cheveux à la manière d'une brise d'été dans les feuilles d'un arbre, lorsqu'il murmura, "dois-tu toujours me regarder avec tant de crainte ? Tu es comme une lionne sauvage qui se croit être l'objet de la chasse. Tu ne fais confiance à personne, je me trompe ? Je sentais les yeux des sorciers m'observer derrière mon dos, mais aucun regard n'était aussi intense que celui qui se promenait sur mon visage à cet instant.

"Je peux faire confiance. Je n'ai juste aucune confiance en toi," répondis-je sur un ton tinté de défi, comme si je l'incitai à me prouver le contraire.

Le regard brillant de malice, il alla s'installer à une table, près de deux malabars dont les muscles prédominants ne me disaient rien qui vaille. J'hésitai, puis m'assis à côté de lui, fixant le bois usé de la table comme s'il avait soudainement pris un grand intérêt. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je le vis me m'observer attentivement comme s'il exigeait une réponse à une question silencieuse et au challenge que j'avais engagé.

"Donne moi des raisons de te faire confiance." dis-je en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il grimaça, n'ayant pour habitude de ne recevoir d'ordres de personne, puis ajouta, "en colère Rushton ? Non ? Et bien, puisque tu tiens tant à avoir une réponse, j'ai du pouvoir, de la richesse et le respect de beaucoup. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et ne mets pas longtemps à gagner la soumission des autres. Toi au contraire, tu es un challenge assez intéressant."

Je le fixai incrédule. Il m'afficha son air narquois habituel puis continua, "En fait, j'arrive même à t'apprécier Rushton. Ta confiance est difficile à gagner, et ceux qui la méritent doivent d'abord s'en montrer digne. Dans un sens, cela exige du respect. Et je suis sûr que celui qui gagne ta confiance, remporte par la même occasion ta loyauté et ton amitié. Il me faut des personnes confiantes et loyales dans mon cercle d'amis proches. Et il me semble que tu as prouvé ton intérêt, si l'on considère que je laisse seulement deux filles m'approcher. Pourquoi me faire confiance ? Je ne te blesserai jamais intentionnellement, ni ne te trahirai, et serai là pour toi. Est-ce assez suffisant pour remplir les conditions de ton soi-disant test ?"

Les plats arrivèrent. Et à la manière de Harry et des mes frères, il en dévora le contenu sans attendre son reste. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il releva le visage vers moi, une fois son festin terminé. Pour la première devant lui, je laissais échapper un rire en voyant la trace de soupe sur son nez. Combien aurait tué pour assister à ça !

"Quoi ?" s'exclama t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, rendant encore son expression plus comique qu'elle ne l'était.

Sans réfléchir, je m'emparai d'un tissu et lui essayai délicatement le nez. Puis réalisant mon audace, je toussotai en retirant rapidement ma main, et rougis vivement en baissant la tête, cachée derrière mes cheveux. Puis d'une voix rapide d'où perçait un soupçon de moquerie, j'ajoutai :

"Ton nez était recouvert de soupe, je crois que de meilleures manières s'imposent Riddle." Ne préférant pas le regarder, je sortis de table et pris la direction des escaliers, puis le fait qu'il était encore en possession de mes affaires me revint à l'esprit, et je me retournai brusquement.

WHAM !

J'heurtai le torse d'un certain Serpentard de plein fouet, et me retrouvai étendue sur le sol sans m'en rendre compte. "Par Merlin !" m'écriai-je fortement, provoquant le regard des sorciers de la pièce. "Riddle ! Ne fais plus ça !" Et tandis que je me redressai difficilement, une goutte carmin s'échappa de mon nez douloureux. Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Une main sur le nez pour tenter de limiter les dégâts, je le fixai pour la énième fois dans cette soirée:

"J'aurai besoin d'un mouchoir, si ce n'est pas trop te demander !"

Il acquiesça, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et sorti un mouchoir de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Alors qu'il me le tendait, je remarquai la minuscule rose brodée sur le coin droit et la fixai pendant un instant. Puis je le regardai, me demandant comment diable le futur Lord Voldemort pouvait posséder des mouchoirs aussi étranges.

Il soupira et me mit le mouchoir dans la main, "comme tu as visiblement perdu l'usage de tes gestes. Et regarde un peu où tu vas la prochaine fois." se moqua t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard aussi noir que possible et plaçai le mouchoir sur mon nez toujours meurtri par la douleur. "Tu sais Rushton" me dit-il avec malice, "je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te punir pour ton insolence. Tu es d'une incroyable efficacité." Puis il ajouta toujours avec le même air, " des gens sont morts d'un simple saignement de nez. Prends l'exemple d'Attila Le Hunt, il rendit l'âme la nuit de son mariage. Donc si tu venais à mourir, j'aurai au moins gagné quelque chose." J'haussai les sourcils en guise de réponse. "Tu m'auras enfin remboursé," s'exclama t-il en souriant.

_Il fallait cherché loin_, pensai-je sombrement dans toute l'ironie de la situation.

Après trois mouchoirs supplémentaires, mon nez cessa enfin de saigner et je pus marcher jusqu'aux escaliers. Ma tête tournait et j'essayai tant bien que mal de suivre Tom sans entrer dans un mur, et ne pas me ridiculiser davantage.

"&"

Arrivée dans la chambre, je fus étonnée de la voir un peu plus en ordre que la dernière fois. Je regardai Tom retirer sa cape et bondir aussitôt sur le lit. Une fois de plus, je fus surprise par son attitude. J'ignorai que le futur Lord noir bondissait sur les choses. Avec cette vision nouvelle à mes yeux, je me retins cependant d'éclater de rire.

"Je suis aussi fatiguée" lâchai-je simplement. Puis je le vis me fixer, comme si quelque chose semblait lui avoir traversé l'esprit, tandis qu'un air horrifié s'inscrit sur les traits sombres de son visage. "Um Rushton ?" demanda t-il, "J'espère que dormir sur le sol ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire juste pour une nuit." J'haussai les sourcils et pris soudain conscience de ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Je rougis, mais ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant. "Oui, ça me dérange en fait. J'aurai préféré le sol s'il n'était pas aussi dur que la pierre, et surtout lorsque monsieur utilise tranquillement le lit." rétorquai-je d'un air ironique. _Parfait gentleman, tu parles !_ pensai-je pour moi-même.

"Bien, que dis-tu de régler ça à pile ou face ?" demanda t-il toujours étendu sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête et déjà bien installé.

"Non" répondis-je, en réalisant pleinement ce qu'il me proposait.

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"NON !"

"SI !"

"NON !"

"As-tu peur de perdre Rushton ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Perdre face à moi te ferait-il autant peur ?"

"Par Merlin, non !

"Alors c'est d'accord !"

"Très bien !" lui criai-je, puis murmurai tout bas, "affreux tricheur !"

"J'ai entendu Ruston, la discrétion n'est pas ton fort" me dit-il en cherchant une pièce dans sa poche. Il retira finalement un gallion et le plaça sur la paume de sa main.

"Tu t'en charge ?" Je m'en emparai avant qu'il ne décide de tenter quoi que ce soit. "Face." s'écria t-il lorsque je la lançai dans les airs. Je fermai les yeux, priant la chance de toutes mes forces pour que je prenne ce maudit lit. Puis j'entendis un petit bruit et regardai le sol. Il n'y avait rien ! Tout comme Tom, je cherchai la pièce des yeux mais elle semblait bel et bien s'être évaporée. J'eus tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment, et relevai les yeux pour croiser ceux de Tom. La même pensée avait due lui traverser l'esprit, car nos regards se levèrent ensembles en direction du plafond. La pièce s'y trouvait collée sur la tranche, pour ne laisser apparaître ni le côté pile, ni le côté face, c'était tout simplement invraisemblable.

"Non d'un diable !" m'exclamai-je, "est-ce vraiment possible ?"

Tom me regarda avec surprise, "ça m'en a tout l'air."

Je fronçai les sourcils puis me dirigeai vers le lit, mais il fut le plus rapide et me stoppa dans mon élan. "Il est à moi !" s'écria t-il en s'installant.

"Non il ne l'est pas ! La pièce est restée collée au plafond, les deux côtés à la verticale ! Donc personne n'a gagné et j'ai autant le droit que toi de prendre ce lit ! Je veux dormir dans un lit pour une fois, alors laisse-le moi !" répondis-je révoltée.

"Non." dit-il simplement.

"Si !"

"Non !"

"SI !"

"NON !"

"SI !"

"NON !"

"BIEN !" rétorquai-je hors de moi devant son entêtement stupide, "je n'ai que faire de ta décision, et je prend quand même ce maudit lit !" Il sourit, son air narquois accroché aux lèvres, puis s'étala de tout son long sur le lit en m'observant de ses yeux sombres, curieux de voir comment j'allais bien pouvoir me débrouiller.

"Soit," dis-je d'un air aussi têtu, "je prends également ce lit !" Puis j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord puisque c'est tout ce dont il consentait me laisser, les bras croisés, la tête haute et pas l'ombre d'un regard dans sa direction. Et pendant quelques longues minutes de silence, nous restâmes ainsi, moi les bras croisés et le menton relevé d'une manière la plus obstinée qui soit, et lui allongé sur le dos, les bras également croisés et la mine renfrognée.

"Très bien Rushton," siffla t-il en se poussant légèrement pour me laisser m'allonger sur un côté du lit. A mon avis, il aurait plutôt mérité une claque bien placée, ce que je me retins de faire, ayant suffisamment d'esprit. Je restai immobile. "Et décide toi avant que je ne change d'avis." ajouta t-il en se déplaçant davantage. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'allongeai et lui donnai mon dos, sachant pertinemment qu'il en ferait de même.

"Les couvertures," dis-je fermement, "J'ai froid et je voudrai dormir, alors donne-les moi." Puis je réalisai soudain que nous étions allongés dessus. Avec un soupir de mécontentement, je me tortillai jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de couverture soit dans ma main, et tirai. En vain. Je tirai encore, sans plus de résultats. J'étais maintenant très énervée. "Riddle !" criai-je en me redressant, "lève toi ! Tu es allongé sur les couvertures !" Il se déplaça un peu, tout juste pour que je puisse me glisser dessous et seulement me couvrir jusque la taille.

_Il doit y avoir un autre moyen_, pensai-je en me serrant davantage contre le matelas pour trouver plus de chaleur. Toujours sans résultat. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis un filet d'air froid me parcourir les membres.

"Maudit sois-tu Riddle," marmonnai-je. Encore un autre mot que je n'avais jamais osé dire devant ma mère… mon innocence s'en allait à grand pas. Quant à ma mère, elle n'en croirait sûrement pas ses yeux, si elle pouvait me voir à cet instant.

"J'aime tes compliments Rushton, mais maintenant dors," murmura t-il avec lassitude. J'obéis et fermai les yeux malgré moi. Un rideau de ténèbres enveloppa bientôt mon esprit pour me plonger dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité.

"---------------------------"

"--------------------"

"---------"

TBC...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! (Qui m'a bien amusée au passage! J'espère aussique ce sera votre cas) Et comme d'habitude, je remercie **KloOnah Riddle, Eleonore dem et Tinn -Tamm**!

Et donnez moi votre avis!


	7. Chapter 7

**_"": Twist of Fate :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**7. Bilbin's Magical Creatures.**

Quelque chose me faisait mal. Une chose m'enserrait si fortement que je cédais presque à la panique de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mon cœur battait en une musique si vive dans ma tête, que j'aurais bien pu danser dessus sans en oublier le rythme. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je vis –

Du bois. De simples murs de bois enveloppés d'une tapisserie marquée par les décennies. Je sentais encore quelque chose pressé sur moi. Je baissais les yeux et aperçus un anneau humide et froid étendu sur mon ventre, et enroulé avec précaution autour de mon cou. Attendez une minute ? Un anneau humide et froid ? Je poussai un cri strident.

Puis je vis une tête de serpent dont les yeux rêveurs étaient juste fixés sur moi, comme si le fait de toujours assister à la même réaction l'ennuyait. Ses petits anneaux luisants et parsemés d'écailles ressemblaient presque à de la peau. Des motifs rouges et noirs se dessinaient sur son corps jusqu'à rencontrer le milieu de son front, où son regard couleur ambre m'observait toujours. Je le fixai, à la fois fascinée et terrorisée, tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus son emprise et se redressait en me montrant ses crochets venimeux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus du tout rêveurs, mais animés d'une lueur d'excitation. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je restais immobile. Je ne parvenais pas à me lever, ni à le repousser d'un simple geste de main. Etait-ce de la peur ? Non pensai-je, plutôt de la fascination. Je regardais ses crocs se rapprocher de ma gorge et inclinai la tête, prête à succomber à sa beauté fatale. Je fermai les yeux, telle une femme attendant le baiser de son amant. Peut être cela serait-il sans douleur.

Un sifflement perçant s'éleva de nulle part, et je me demandai s'il pouvait y en avoir deux du même genre. _Merveilleux,_ pensai-je en rouvrant les yeux. L'étreinte du serpent se desserra lentement de mon corps et je le vis aller s'enrouler au coin du lit. Puis la voix malicieuse de Tom se fit entendre, "tu sais," dit-il, "la plupart des gens s'en serait débarrassé en une seconde en criant au meurtre. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?"

Silence.

"Alors ne me répond pas," soupira t-il. Puis un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Oh comme je pouvais le détester lorsqu'il souriait de la sorte. "Je me demande bien comment tu t'en serais sortie avec un serpent faisant au moins dix fois sa taille et son poids. Allez Rushton, nous devons nous rendre rapidement à la gare. Le train partira dans trois heures et je voudrais te présenter quelques amis. J'ai laissé tes vêtements au bord du lit. Et je t'attendrai dehors."

"On n'apprécie pas la vue Riddle ?" demandai-je d'une voix sarcastique en pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue, alors qu'il s'en allait. Je marchai ensuite jusqu'aux habits, et caressa avec un air d'envie le doux tissu de la robe et de la cape de sorcier, tout deux d'un vert foncé qui se rapprochait de l'émeraude.

"Oh non Rushton, j'ai juste de bonnes manières," ricana t-il. Je vis ensuite la porte se refermer derrière lui. Puis en me retournant, je me retrouvai à nouveau face au serpent noir et sursautai. Mon regard resta suspendu au sien. Ses yeux luisaient d'une étrange couleur dorée et étaient parsemés de légers traits sombres.

"Magnifique," murmurai-je en levant une main sans même m'en rendre compte. Je lui caressais la tête, frissonnant sous l'effet de sa peau froide et glissante. C'était une sensation amusante. Et au lieu de tenter de me mordre, le serpent alla s'enrouler autour de mon bras. Je souris lorsqu'il sorti sa langue fourchue pour me chatouiller les doigts. Après quelques instants, j'arrêtai de le toucher et murmurai plus sérieusement, "tu vas devoir t'enlever de mon bras quelques minutes, amour. Je ne peux pas m'habiller si tu es enroulé autour de moi." Il (ou elle) ne bougea pas. "Hm, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu t'enlèves !" Toujours rien. Je soupirai.

Trois très longues heures en perspective.

Pendant quelques instants, je tentai de persuader le serpent de se retirer de mon bras. Sans résultats. Il se rapprocha plus près de mon visage, et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, s'enroula à nouveau autour de mon cou pour mieux me fixer de ses deux perles couleur ambre. "Tu sais, Riddle ne va beaucoup aimer si je ne me dépêche pas. Je n'ai même pas enlevé mon t-shirt et cela fait…" Je comptai le temps dans ma tête en essayant de me concentrer, et m'écriai, "Non d'un diable ! Trente minutes !"

J'entendis un rire derrière la porte, puis la voix stupide et arrogante de Tom se fit entendre, "Bien joué Rushton. Tu as visiblement un cerveau."

"Ha Ha !" dis-je d'un ton sarcastique, "Très amusant Riddle !" Je pouvais le deviner en train d'écouter. "Ton stupide serpent est enroulé autour de mon cou et ne veux pas s'enlever !" Je l'entendis rire encore. Et pour une fois je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Bien sûr, j'étais celle qui avait un gros serpent noir et rouge enlacé au cou, donc cela changeait tout à la situation.

Tom soupira, "es-tu habillée ?"

Exaspérée, je répondis "Bien, laisse moi réfléchir une seconde. J'ai un serpent suspendu au cou, je viens juste de passer trente minutes à essayer de l'enlever, et je n'ai pas pu faire le moindre mouvement. Qu'en penses tu Riddle ?"

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Tom vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon noir. Je le fixai d'un air pathétique alors qu'il se rapprochait et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du serpent. Celui-ci émit un long sifflement assez révélateur en guise de réponse, et glissa de mon cou jusqu'au sol. Je regardai le serpent puis Tom, et à nouveau le serpent. Cette journée devenait décidément de plus en plus étrange. "Rassurée maintenant, Rushton ?" me dit-il d'un air moqueur.

"Merlin non," répondis-je sous son regard interrogateur, "tu es toujours en vie."

Avec un regard très dissuasif, il sortit de la pièce, suivi des sifflements incessants du serpent. Je soufflai, soulagée, me maudissant intérieurement pour mon franc parler, et reporta mon attention sur mes vêtements. J'enfilai robe, chaussures et cape peut être plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé, puis sortis à mon tour. Je vis Tom m'attendre à l'autre bout du couloir, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui avec élégance alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, il s'arrêta. Il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête, et je sentis aussitôt mes joues s'enflammer. "Par Salazar, Rushton." murmura t-il, "un de ces jours, tu combleras ton mari." Apparemment il semblait croire que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Un compliment ? De la part de Tom Riddle ? Etait-ce possible ?

"Heureuse de te l'entendre dire," murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je passai ensuite devant lui sans croiser son regard de braise. J'aperçus le serpent tapi dans un coin, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je souris. "Salut amour." Il sembla prendre cela pour une invitation et ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa rapidement jusqu'à moi, et alla s'enrouler délicatement autour de mon cou, maintenant sa place favorite. Sa langue fourchue me chatouilla le creux de l'oreille et me fis rire. Puis je me retournai vers Tom, "tu peux parler aux serpents, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je. Il acquiesça tandis que je continuai, "a-t-il vraiment un nom ?"

Je l'entendis parler en fourchelang pendant un bref instant et le serpent émit cinq petits sifflements, puis un plus long pour terminer, un peu comme s'il était ravi qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

"Elle se nomme RedShadow," me dit-il, alors que j'essayai de copier les sons émis par le serpent. Tom m'observa l'air visiblement amusé par mes tentatives, lorsque le serpent siffla encore. "Elle trouve que tu t'en sort pas mal pour un premier essai. Mais il te faut encore de l'entraînement," ajouta t-il.

Je plaçai ma main sur le dos du serpent et le caressai légèrement, enchantée de l'entendre siffler en retour. Puis je suivis Tom dans les escaliers et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

"&"&"

"&"

Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me faufiler à travers la foule sans perdre Tom de vue. Bien que j'avais l'habitude de courir, l'avantage d'avoir autant de frères, il nous restait encore des kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver à King's Ross et je me voyais mal marcher jusque la gare dans cette tenue. Et Tom semblait penser exactement la même chose.

Il me guida ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes et s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique derrière laquelle des bocaux de tarentules n'attiraient vraiment pas l'œil. "Bilbin's Magical creatures" dit-il, puis entra d'un pas rapide. "On y trouve toute sorte de choses intéressantes et pas seulement des animaux. C'est ici que je l'ai acheté," me dit-il en désignant RedShadow, "une très bonne affaire."

Tout en la caressant encore, mon regard se posa sur quelque chose d'assez étrange. Cela ressemblait à un petit singe avec une queue plus grande que son corps. Je le regardai, fascinée, tandis qu'il gesticulait dans tout les sens pour s'échapper de sa cage. "Merlin !" m'écriai-je, "qu'est-ce que c'est que _çà_ !"

Tom se retourna, sa cape tourbillonnant autour de lui et jeta un œil à la cage. "C'est un Leikia" déclara t-il comme si c'était une évidence. "Ils sont carnivores et atteignent facilement trois mètres à l'âge adulte. Je te conseille de t'en procurer un, si tu tiens à lui servir de dîner, car ils finissent par dévorer le maître qui les garde trop longtemps." Puis il s'éloigna dans l'allée, me laissant fixer le Leikia, bouche bée. "Ferme moi cette bouche Rushton, tu risques d'attirer les mouches." Le dos tourné, il ne vit pas le vil regard noir que je lui lançai.

Je fermai ma bouche et continuai à le suivre, essayant de ne pas m'arrêter à chaque créature tant il y avait de merveilles, ou plutôt devrai-je dire de bizarreries. Finalement arrivés au bout de l'allée, je décidai d'approfondir mon exploration. _Tout est bon à prendre dès l'instant où ça me permet d'être loin de lui_, pensai-je en prenant l'allée opposée.

J'arrivai à la fin de la rangée sans m'estropier, puis fit demi tour en scrutant les étagères d'un œil plus attentif. Une chose attira mon regard, un animal si minuscule qu'il aurait pu tenir dans le creux de ma main. Je l'observais pendant un moment avant de me rapprocher. Puis je butai contre quelque chose, me faisant presque m'étaler sur le sol. Dieu merci ce ne fut pas le cas. Car avec toute la chance que j'avais, je craignais le pire. Comme me cogner contre un pilier invisible par exemple. Ah non attendez, ça c'était déjà fait. Peu importe. Je grognai exaspérée, et contournai ce même pilier devenu maintenant très visible, puis aperçus–

Le petit monstre le plus mignon qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

Je le regardais de plus près, c'était un minuscule louveteau aussi noir que la nuit elle-même. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et poussa un grognement. Un long et triste grognement, ressemblant plus à la plainte de celui qui n'a pas revu le soleil ou la compassion depuis bien longtemps. Une plainte qui me fendit le cœur. Je le saisis délicatement entre mes doigts et le portai à hauteur de mon visage. Son seul motif fut de commencer à me lécher le bout du nez aussi rapidement que possible. Je ris, assez bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Tom. J'arrivai déjà à voir son regard scruter les étagères et une touffe de cheveux sombres se déplacer. En soi, c'était assez amusant. Aucun mage noir ne scrutait les étagères d'une boutique, le sourcil relevé, à la recherche de qui que ce soit. Cette pensée me fit d'autant plus rire, que je dû m'adosser contre le pilier pour ne pas tomber avec un louveteau en train de me chatouiller le nez.

Il devait probablement se demander dans quels troubles la fille aux cheveux rouges avait encore réussi à se mettre. Puis il apparut au coin de l'allée, un air on ne peut plus sérieux sur le visage et les yeux étincelant d'une lueur amusée, tandis qu'il s'approchait du pilier. Il ne trouva pas le bébé loup aussi mignon que moi, mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de me lécher.

Je lui lançai un regard, mes yeux grand ouvert, avec l'air de l'enfant venant de se faire prendre la main dans la boîte de cookies. "Salut Riddle" dis-je innocemment, "quoi de neuf ?" Puis je réalisai soudain que cette phrase était plus de mon temps que du sien.

La lueur d'amusement disparut, laissant la place à un regard surpris jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne. "Je veux dire, y a t il un problème ?"

Cela sembla le contenter puisqu'il acquiesça. "Pourquoi ris-tu de la sorte, Rushton?" me demanda t-il d'un ton curieux, le regard de nouveau amusé. Mais il semblait y avoir un sous entendu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la suspicion. Je sentis la panique me gagner peu à peu. _Savait-il ? Qu'avait-il trouvé ?_

J'essayai de lui sourire puis plongeai mon regard dans les yeux arctique du minuscule louveteau. Son regard me faisait penser aux glaciers enneigés. "Il n'a pas arrêté de prendre mon nez pour une glace et je… et bien, n'est-il pas… mignon ?" Inutile de dire que le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd de sens. J'arrivai même à trouver mon excuse pathétique.

Tom fronça dangereusement les sourcils, fixa le bébé loup puis mon nez recouvert de salive, "si tu le dis…" Avec un mouvement dans ma direction, il vint glisser sa main derrière les oreilles du louveteau et murmura, "si tu t'attires des ennuis ici Rushton, je m'assurerai de toujours te faire vérifier le coin des rues avant de les franchir."

J'avalai difficilement ma salive puis répondis avec tout le dédain possible, "Toi Riddle ? Je doute que tu puisses faire mal à une mouche." Merlin savait combien je n'en pensais mot.

Tom leva un sourcil très significatif et me fixa de son sombre regard, toujours amusé par la chose entière. "Tu en serais étonnée Rushton".

Je peux séduire," son doigt vint caresser la courbe de ma joue, jusqu'à ce que je tente de le mordre, "comme je peux torturer." Je sentis ensuite sa main me saisir brutalement le visage. Il plongea ses yeux brûlant dans les miens, et me fit frissonner d'effroi. "Ne me sous estime jamais Rushton, ou tu te retrouveras plongée dans un monde de peur et de souffrances," souffla t-il. Pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité, ses yeux prirent une teinte carmin puis revinrent lentement à la normale. Je continuai à le fixer, l'air effrayée. "Et je te croyais plus intelligente."

J'essayai de respirer normalement, et repoussai sa main de mon visage d'un seul geste. "Les apparences sont trompeuses Riddle. Suis ton propre conseil et ne me sous estime pas non plus." Le louveteau émit un faible gémissement entre nous et je le regardai, contente de pouvoir poser mes yeux ailleurs que sur Tom. Ma haine pour lui avait pris une ampleur démesurée. Tom Marvolo Riddle était définitivement un être odieux, si ce n'est le diable en personne. Et je crains fort que quelque chose puisse un jour en changer.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, puis plaçai une main sur ma joue. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson. C'était comme si son doigt avait laissé une trace de feu à l'endroit où il s'était posé. _Je te déteste Tom Marvolo Riddle, je te hais de toute mon âme._

Le louveteau gémit encore, me sortant de la vague d'émotion qui m'avait submergé. Je caressai sa fourrure pendant un moment, et remarquai aussi la disparition de RedShadow du haut de mon épaule. Elle se cachait probablement dans un recoin de la boutique. "Je souhaiterai tant que tu sois un petit chat," dis-je tristement en fixant le louveteau, "pour que je puisse t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard." Il se redressa juste sur ses pattes et prenant appui sur ma poitrine, il recommença à me chatouiller le nez d'un air enthousiaste. Je souris puis lui déposai un baiser sur le front.

"Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dis-je d'un air doux. "Totalement perdu. Ont-ils tué ton père et ta mère ? Ils ont presque réussi avec mon père, mais n'auront plus de soucis à se faire. Il est partit maintenant, comme ma mère et mes frères. J'en avais six tu sais." Je parlais au bébé loup comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. "Il y avait Bill, avec ses piercings extravagants et ses cheveux longs. Ma mère s'obstinait à vouloir les lui couper, et c'était juste si elle ne le poursuivait pas les ciseaux en mains. Mais Bill ne l'écoutait jamais. Puis vint Charlie. Il était Dragontamers et l'un des plus doué. Il revenait souvent avec quelques brûlures, pas grand-chose mais assez pour rendre ma mère folle d'inquiétude. Et puis Percy. Le Mr Parfait. Si parfait sur tout, que personne ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Ils se mettaient toujours dans des situations incroyables et il semble que j'ai moi-même hérité de leur don. En cours, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de farces et attrapes. De vrais rois. Et enfin Ron, âgé d'un an de plus que moi et toujours collé à Harry. Il a la phobie des araignées. Ensembles, ils ont accomplis des choses encore jamais vues à Poudlard. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie une fois. Enfin, c'était Harry mais Ron était aussi présent. Mes frères avaient tous les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux, à mon image."

Je soupirai, pensant au souci que je devais leur causer en ce moment. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune fille s'évapore dans la nature sans laisser de trace, se retrouve projetée dans le passé et rencontre le futur Lord Voldemort, maître de l'enfer.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge non loin de moi. "C'était assez distrayant d'écouter tes problèmes, mais je pense que tu devrais maintenant t'enlever de ce pilier." Je me redressai et me retournai si rapidement que le petit louveteau sursauta dans mes bras. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur quelqu'un.

"-------------------"

"-------------"

"-------"

TBC...

* * *

Merci à **Eleonore dem, Tinn -Tamm, Eskarine et mamzell-la-fée** (je ne saurai te dire pour les posts, j'écris et traduis lorsque le temps me le laisse et que l'inspiration suit!) pour leur reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

**_"": Twist of Fate :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**8. Le Coranimag**

J'observai l'homme gigantesque qui se tenait devant moi avec un regard empli de méfiance. En même temps, mes bras entouraient toujours le bébé loup d'une façon protectrice.

Il avait un ventre assez volumineux et était plus large que haut. Vêtu d'une veste en peau de dragon encore parsemée de quelques tâches de sang, il avait de longs cheveux sombres et assez gras pour rivaliser avec ceux de Snape. Ils tombaient en mèches sur son visage au teint hâlé, et laissaient entrevoir un bout de nez, des lèvres courbées en un sourire mesquin et deux minuscules tâches brunes en guise d'yeux.

Mais des yeux assez grands pour me dévisager.

Un peu nerveuse à sa façon de me fixer, je serrai un peu plus le louveteau contre ma poitrine comme pour me protéger, et mon regard se fit plus perçant. "Tu peux, eeeh, te déplacer ma petite, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je me cogne contre ce pilier, ce qui serait fâcheux. Et te tomber dessus en ayant une bonne excuse, ne serait pas plus mal."

J'acquiesçai d'un air sinistre, puis me détournai pour atteindre le bout de l'allée. La seconde rangée d'étagères entra rapidement en vue et je m'y engouffrai, heureuse de pouvoir mettre au moins une chose entre moi et cet énergumène.

_Merlin !_

Tom s'y trouvait, debout en me fixant comme si je venais encore de tomber du ciel. Mais une lueur inhabituelle luisait au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Ceci eut le dont de me faire enrager. Je n'avais besoin de la pitié de personne !

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec tes frères Rushton, si tu en avais autant ? demanda t-il curieusement. "Que leur est-il arrivé ?"

"Et pourquoi es-tu si intéressé Riddle ?" rétorquai-je, passablement énervée. "Le passé est le passé, rien… ne peut l'effacer. Ce qui s'est produit est profondément enfoui, et ne pourra jamais resurgir !"

Il fut surpris par mon ton cassant et mon attitude le décontenança quelque peu. Mais pourquoi tant d'intérêt ? Ma vie serait ruinée par son simple souvenir, qu'il le sache ou non. Je continuai à l'observer, puis baissait les yeux vers le bébé loup.

"Prends juste ce dont tu as besoin et allons nous en. Je n'aime pas la façon dont cet homme me fixe depuis bientôt cinq minutes."

Il ne répondit rien. Je caressai le louveteau derrière les oreilles, puis je le relâchai doucement sur une étagère. Il resta là pendant un instant, sans bouger, et me lança un regard implorant. Puis encore hésitant, il finit par s'éloigner en trottinant. Je soupirai, sentant que tout ce dont j'étais fier s'écroulait autour de moi, avec une telle force que je pouvais aisément imaginer le bruit des fissures et de la roche brisée. Mon seul ami venait de s'en aller.

_Je n'ai aucun ami_, me dis-je tristement. Mon visage avait du refléter mes pensées car j'entendis la voix narquoise de Tom, "Faux Rushton. Tu m'as moi, et c'est bien assez pour tuer cinq personnes." _Et comme la métaphore sonnait juste_, pensai-je en réalisant avec horreur qu'il avait entendu mon petit discours censé être personnel.

Je me massai les tempes, fatiguée, "vas juste chercher ce qui t'intéresses."

"Très bien." Son sourire moqueur s'était agrandi. "Inutile de nous faire une crise." Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'en allait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant une bourse de cuir entre les doigts. "Viens Rushton," m'ordonna t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir. Je ne bougeai pas. "Rushton ! Suis moi !" s'écria t-il d'un ton agacé. Je n'en fis rien.

Ma patience avec lui avait atteint ses limites. "Non ! Je ne suis ni ton chien, ni ton serviteur Riddle ! Je suis aussi humaine que toi, et j'aimerai que tu me traites comme tel ! Le fait que tu te sentes responsable de moi pendant un temps, ne te donne pas le droit de faire de moi ce qui te plaît. Je suis une personne à part entière, libre de mes mouvements, libre de mes pensées, et j'_exige_ d'être traitée en conséquence ! Alors demande-le moi poliment." Je croisai les bras et le fixai, bien décidée à ne pas céder.

Je pouvais sentir sa colère d'ici. Ou peut être était-ce le regard mauvais qu'il me lança. Un regard qui fit frémir mon coeur.

"Rush-ton" articula t-il entre ses dents. "Viens. Ici." Puis d'un ton qui suggérait plus l'embarras et le dégoût qu'autre chose, il ajouta, "s'il te plaît."

Je lui souris courtoisement. "C'est mieux." Puis je le suivis tandis qu'il sortait de la boutique, l'air indigné, sa cape noire tourbillonnant dans les airs.

"&"

Nous parcourûmes l'allée des Embrumes en silence pendant un certain temps, avant que ma curiosité ne reprenne le dessus.

"Hem,… et bien Riddle, qui y a-t-il dans ce sac ?" demandai-je nerveusement en le voyant tenir la bourse d'une manière suspicieuse.

"Quelque chose qui va nous permettre de rejoindre King's Ross plus vite que la marche ou la course ne le permet," siffla t-il.

_Très clair en effet_, pensai-je. Ce qui était clair c'est qu'il n'allait visiblement pas m'en dire plus. Il me guida dans une sombre allée et lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout, il ouvrit le sac et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il en retira une poudre verte, légèrement plus pâle que la poudre de cheminette et me saisit la main pour en glisser une poignée. "Comme nous n'avons pas d'eau, cela sera un peu difficile à avaler," me dit-il ensuite.

Je fixai la poudre d'un œil attentif, et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque je pris conscience de la nature de cette substance.

"Riddle !" murmurai-je l'air grave, "C'est… de la poudre de Coranimag ! C'est absolument illégal !" Il soupira exaspéré, et fut sur le point d'avaler un peu de poudre verte, lorsque je l'en empêchai. "Non arrêtes !" m'exclamai-je plus fortement, "C'est illégal, nous ne devrions pas faire ça !"

Un éclat rouge traversa ses yeux sombres lorsqu'il vit la poudre s'évaporer dans les airs. "Rushton !" soufla t-il, manifestement enragé par mes actes, "maintenant, je dois en reprendre une poignée ! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant et mets moi cette poudre dans ta bouche !"

Alors qu'il replongeait sa main dans le sac, je levai la mienne en guise de menace, prête à en jeter son contenu s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. "Tom Marvolo Riddle !" criai-je, "c'est illégal ! Je ne vais pas le faire et toi non plus !" Je sentis une main se poser brusquement contre ma bouche alors que je continuai, "Mmphf hma mpha !"

"Silence Rushton !" siffla t-il, "ou baisse d'un ton. Si quelqu'un nous surprend, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis !" Je vis une lueur de panique éclairer brièvement ses yeux, mêlée à de la surprise devant mon horrible caractère. "Bien maintenant," murmura t-il sévèrement, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, "vas-tu arrêter de crier si j'ôte ma main ?"

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le rude combat qu'il menait contre lui-même, résistant à l'envie de m'enfouir lui-même cette maudite poudre dans la bouche pour qu'on en finisse. Tout déprendrait de ma réaction. J'acquiesçai et il me libéra, puis retira une nouvelle poignée de poudre.

"Ce qui est exactement mon avis !" dis-je d'une voix insistante. "Si quelqu'un nous voit, nous sommes mort !" Il leva un sourcil diaboliquement cynique et me dévisagea pendant un bon moment. "Dois-tu toujours être si compliqué?" continuai-je, "c'est i - llé - gal Riddle !"

Un éclat amusé apparut derrière ses sombres pupilles et il me sourit d'un air sournois. Ce qui en soi, n'annonçait rien de bon. "Aurais-tu - " il afficha un air dramatique, "peur ?" Ses yeux reflétaient toujours la lutte silencieuse qui se déroulait dans son esprit. _Oh diable !_ pensai-je, _dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore mise ?_

Je lui jetai un regard aussi noir que le permettait mon cœur innocent. Inutile de dire qu'il ne cilla pas d'un pouce. "Je n'ai pas peur !" criai-je, oubliant la promesse que je lui avais faite sur mon silence, "je ne veux juste aucun ennui !"

Honnêtement, depuis quand est-ce que le futur Lord perdait-il tout son bon sens ? Mais suis-je bête, il n'en avait pas.

" Froussarde !"

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _"Tête de mule !"

"Idiote !"

"Crétin!"

"Niaise !"

"Forcené !"

"Poufsouffle !"

"Griffondor !"

"Limace !"

"Serpent !"

"Fouine !"

"Menteur !"

"Loser !"

"Vil et arrogant charmeur, doublé d'un manipulateur imbu de lui-même !" Ce commentaire avait vraiment brisé les règles !

"Hey !" s'écria t-il, "c'est beaucoup plus qu'un seul mot !"

"Et que crois-tu que tu viens de dire ?" demandai-je en imitant son sourire narquois. J'eus un froncement de sourcils en retour. "Ha !" m'exclamai-je triomphante, "Ginny deux, Riddle zéro !"

Un sourire sans merci apparut soudainement sur son visage. Un sourire qui semblait signifier, attention le futur Lord Voldemort va frapper. "Rushton, tu avales gentiment cette poudre verte et je te donnerai une bonne centaine de points, le tout couronné d'un baiser." dit-il d'un trait, les yeux brillant avec convoitise. "Marché conclu ?" ajouta t-il dans un murmure en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible.

_Oh Merlin !_ _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il prenne cet air !_ pensai-je troublée. Un air qui le rendait vulnérable, chose qu'il était à cent lieux d'être, et terriblement séduisant. _Ce qui est plus vrai, _me dis-je. Quiconque disait le contraire à cet instant avait besoin de lunettes ! Je répondis, luttant contre le trouble de mes sentiments, "tu sais Riddle, il est possible d'être _simplement_… innocent. Et aucun marché n'est conclu."

Son sourire moqueur habituel reprit place. "Donc," dit-il dangereusement, "Virginia Rushton _est_ une petite fille terrorisée."

"Non Riddle !" lui rétorquai-je, "je n'apprécie vraiment pas l'idée d'avoir les lèvres d'un vil et arrogant charmeur doublé d'un manipulateur imbu de lui-même, contre les miennes, c'est tout ! Retire cette partie du marché et tu pourras obtenir de moi ce que bon te semble," je distinguais déjà la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux devant la réponse hâtive et stupide que je venais de lui donner et ajoutai, "sauf de poser tes lèvres et tes mains sur moi."

"Rushton," répondit-il, "des choses étranges et irréfléchies traversent ton petit esprit. Je pensais justement à quelques nouveaux sorts qu'il me tarde de pouvoir essayer sur toi cette année."

Mes yeux bleus s'agrandirent, "wow Riddle, tu es _si_ créatif, que je me sens capable de pouvoir écrire un livre sur toi." Mon sarcasme était seulement un voile à la frayeur qu'il avait fait naître en moi. Je veux dire, il est _seulement_ le jeune Lord Voldemort, futur maître de l'empire des ténèbres et de la destruction. Comment pourrait-il même me blesser ?

L'air narquois qu'il affichait en ce moment me donnait la terrible envie de l'étrangler.

"Très bien Rushton, je retire cette affreuse partie. Et pendant qu'on y est, je plaisantais."

_Lui ? Plaisanter ? _pensai-je perplexe. Quelle journée ! Et elle ne faisait que commencer.

"Marché conclu" répondis-je finalement.

Il sourit. "Bien. Maintenant fais glisser la poudre dans ta gorge, comme ceci." Il me fit une démonstration, retirant sa main du sac avec assez de poudre pour s'étouffer. Puis en une fraction de secondes et devant ma mine horrifiée, son corps changea d'aspect. Il était en train de se transformer en animal ! Tandis que je le regardais, je sentis mon estomac se contracter dangereusement.

"Par Merlin Riddle !" murmurai-je d'une voix confuse, "dans quoi est-ce que tu m'entraîne ?"

Puis avec une rapide prière à je ne sais quelle divinité, j'inclinai ma tête et laissait la poudre glisser dans ma gorge frémissante. Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa. Mes yeux restèrent les mêmes, mon corps et ma structure physique également. Je restais là debout dans cette allée sombre avec une étrange expression de dégoût sur mon visage.

Et ensuite, _tout_ arriva.

"--------------------"

"--------------"

"-------"

TBC...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! L'intrigue avance lentement mais elle avance, lol! J'espère seulement qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. 

Merci à **Eleonore dem** et **KloOnaH** pour leurs reviews ;)

**mamzel-la-fee** : merci beaucoup! Et tu n'as pas tort en disant que la situation ressemble à une sorte de lutte entre nos deux perso. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ce cher Tom, rien n'est facile... les choses ont même tendance à se compliquer! Je vais maintenir le mystère jusqu'à Poudlard... mais il y aura quand même du changement avant. De nouveaux personnages vont apparaitre et... je n'en dis pas plus! Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même! Biz et à bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

**_": Twist of Fate :"_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**9. L'instinct du loup**

Le sol se rapprocha de mes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je sentis mes membres me picoter, mon nez s'allonger en un museau et mes oreilles monter en pointe. Mes cheveux devinrent assez longs pour recouvrir mon corps telle une cape protectrice, mes mains et mes pieds se changèrent en fines pattes, et je sentis une longue queue de fourrure remuer dans les airs derrière moi.

"Non d'un diable !" soupirai-je, mais un grognement sourd se fit entendre à la place, "je ressemble à un loup." Je relevai les yeux, m'attendant à voir Riddle changé en ignoble serpent. Mes yeux de félin s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque je le vis. Il s'était aussi métamorphosé en loup !

Et en un superbe loup qui plus est.

Je me giflai mentalement. _Hey _! me dis-je à moi-même, _tu ne vas tout de même avoir un faible pour un loup !_ Mais ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute. Tom était assez impressionnant, même changé en loup. Une fourrure d'un noir d'ébène et des yeux d'onyx brillant intensément sous le mystère de secrets impénétrables.

Son air narquois ne m'échappa pas. "Rushton," sa voix s'élevait claire et forte dans mon esprit, "bien joué. Toutefois, tu as mis le temps."

_Comment pouvait-il encore afficher cet air insupportable sous forme de loup !_ J'essayai de résoudre cette énigme pendant quelques instants puis pensai tout haut, "fais le toi-même Riddle !"

"Honnêtement Rushton" se moqua t-il, "es-tu toujours entourée d'autant d'épines venimeuses ?"

Je lui montrai mes crocs, essayant de sourire férocement et répondis, "toujours, ça garde les insectes nuisibles à distance."

Ses oreilles se dressèrent alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement dans la pénombre. "Aussi plaisant est-il de se disputer avec toi Rushton, nous devons aller à King's Ross tout de suite." J'acquiesçai à la manière d'un loup et le suivis jusqu'à la sortie de l'allée qui donnait sur une autre rue du Chemin de Traverse. Puis je le vis se baisser, les épaules relevées en guise de défi, prêt à bondir sur le premier passant. Avec un bref coup d'œil vers moi, il me poussa et je trébuchai dans un tas de cendres.

"Roules-toi là dedans pendant quelques secondes. On pourrait trouver suspect deux loups, l'un noir et l'autre d'une vive couleur rouge, marchant côte à côte dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse."

Je lui lançai un regard agacé et grondai sarcastique, "non ! Tu crois ?"

Il me sourit sournoisement. "Oui je le crois. Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ?"

Je soupirai profondément, mais n'eus pas d'autre choix. D'un autre côté, se rouler dans les cendres pouvait être amusant. Du moins, si l'on considère le côté pervers de la chose et le fait que je sois un loup. "J'apprends, je comprends et j'obéis, Riddle," lui répondis-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

"Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, petite fille," gronda t-il, ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur dangereuse alors qu'il sondait les rues pour repérer les sorciers trop curieux. J'avais fini et le vis ensuite inspecter mon travail, "bien Rushton, c'est assez. Maintenant suis-moi et en silence." Il s'arrêta un moment, puis ajouta un faible "s'il te plaît" en soupirant. Je baissai les yeux. Ma queue devenue noire et assez ébouriffée pour rendre lisses les cheveux d'Hermione, s'agitait dans un plaisant silence. Je le suivis discrètement à travers les coins et les recoins du Chemin de Traverse pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures.

"&"

Lorsque nous fûmes à quelques rues de la sortie, il se retourna vers moi.

"Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te l'ordonne, ne fais rien de stupide et surtout, ne te mets dans _aucune_ situation fâcheuse. Ces quelques jours m'ont permis de te connaître mieux que personne Rushton, et tu sembles avoir le don pour t'attirer des ennuis. Reste près de moi et suis chacun de mes mouvements." Je me tortillai, légèrement mal à l'aise sous ce qu'impliquait ce sombre regard. "Allons-y."

Nous passâmes non loin d'un groupe d'élèves, glissant sur les pavés et assez cachés par la pénombre pour ne pas être vus. Puis Tom marqua encore un temps d'arrêt pour laisser passer un vieux sorcier semblant avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux aubruns et ses yeux bleus pétillants avaient l'air familier. Il était en grande conversation avec une autre sorcière, apparemment âgée d'une vingtaine d'années et semblait-il, discutait d'un poste d'enseignement. "Salazar !" entendis-je Tom s'exclamer en se retournant brusquement, me bousculant par la même occasion. Je le suivis avec l'étrange impression de déjà connaître ce sorcier.

Je rampai derrière de grandes cages d'animaux, des portes bagages chargés ou encore des talus d'herbe. Je ne pouvais nier le sentiment me disant que tout ceci était mal, et que je n'aurais dû rien faire. Mais c'était également une expérience hors du commun. Le seul problème était l'instinct du loup. C'est triste à dire, mais une partie de moi rêvait de sentir la chair humaine entre mes crocs acérés, les cris de sorciers agonisant et leur sang chaud s'écoulant sur le sol. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Sentir l'odeur du liquide carmin couler dans leurs veines excitait mes sens. Seule ma raison humaine me permettait de garder le contrôle sur cet instinct, de le contenir par n'importe quel moyen, même si cela signifiait lui envoyer les visions d'une douce portée de louveteaux.

Alors que j'avançai toujours tapie dans l'ombre, je pensais à l'effet que laisserait cet instinct sur moi. L'instinct du loup serait-il toujours ancré dans un coin secret de ma nature ? M'affecterait-il ? Quels en seront les effets si je renouvelais souvent l'expérience ? Et s'il venait à prendre le dessus sur ma forme humaine ? Aurais-je encore la force de contenir ce désir d'étencher ma soif ? Ce désir de tuer ?

Pouvait-il forcer un humain à agir contre sa volonté ? Je frissonnai.

Cette question résonnait dans ma tête, lorsque les rues étroites de Londres entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Tom me guidait toujours à travers les ténèbres. Nous glissions comme des spectres, ombre après ombre, rue après rue, de façon à ne pas être repérés. Mais mon esprit n'était pas tourné vers les sorciers qui auraient pu nous voir. Il était focalisé sur Tom. Le pouvoir qui émanait de son corps se faisait davantage ressentir. Peut être qu'un sorcier pouvait prendre goût à la poudre de Coranimag. Qu'arriverait-il à la personne ? L'instinct du loup deviendrait alors aussi puissant même sous forme humaine. Est-ce ce qui a rendu Tom si… fervent de magie noire ?

J'étais seulement sous cette forme depuis presque trente minutes, et mon corps commençait déjà à apprécier la puissance dégagée par le loup. Je prenais goût à ma silhouette musclée et élancée, la chaleur de ma fourrure protectrice, mes sens décuplés et mon odorat aigu avec lequel je ressentais parfaitement les émotions intenses des humains, leur frayeur ou leur joie. Un sorcier pouvait aisément vivre sous cette forme sans se lasser de cette puissance. Et devant son aisance, il ne fait aucun doute que Tom avait déjà utilisé cette poudre auparavant. Et si c'était le cas, pendant combien de temps exactement ?

J'observai chacun de ses pas effectués avec adresse et essayai de calquer ma démarche sur la sienne. Tom s'arrêta enfin derrière les fourrés d'un parc situé en face de King's Ross. Je fixai la gare pendant un instant, étonnée d'être arrivée en si peu de temps.

"Très bien," dit-il comme s'il donnait des instructions à un bataillon de soldats, "pour retrouver ton apparence normale, il faut penser être à nouveau humain, et surtout le vouloir. Comme j'ai plus de pratique, je n'aurais donc aucune difficulté, mais ça ne sera pas ton cas. Tu auras besoin de temps et c'est pourquoi je t'ai fait te dépêcher. Il y existe un autre moyen de reprendre forme humaine, mais je le réserve aux cas d'urgence."

Lorsque mon regard de prédateur croisa à nouveau ses yeux sombres, je sursautai de stupeur et me retins de lui bondir dessus. Toute trace d'instinct animal avait disparue et ils étaient redevenus plus humains que jamais. "Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant!" grondai-je en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu comprendre. J'étais loup, lui sorcier. Et la règle voulait que seul le langage entre loups ou entre sorciers fonctionne. J'aurais pu lui lancer quelques répliques acerbes sans qu'il ne le sache, mais je n'en fis rien. Ma mère avait bien fait les choses et son éducation était trop forte pour me laisser profiter de la situation. Je soupirai, et souhaitai redevenir sorcière de toutes mes forces.

Rien ne se passa.

J'essayai encore, concentrant toute mon énergie à la tâche alors qu'une douleur envahissait mon corps. La transformation avait presque fait son effet. La colère commença à me submerger et je me concentrai encore et encore, sans obtenir de résultat si ce n'est plus de souffrance. Le loup, que je sentais plutôt être louve, ne voulait pas me quitter.

La voix de Tom revint hanter mon esprit. _Tu dois le vouloir Rushton_. Je le fixai, fermai les yeux et laissais les souvenirs gagner mon esprit.

Je pensai à la caresse du vent entre mes longs cheveux et la sensation de l'herbe contre mes pieds. _Mais tu peux aussi ressentir cela maintenant_, fit la voix d'une louve au pelage de feu, cachée dans l'ombre de mes pensées. Je me souvins du goût des fruits, des cakes de ma mère ou d'autres aliments que j'aimais tant déguster. _C'est aussi possible. Reste avec moi ! Je suis si seule ! _Je pensai aux rires, aux larmes et à tout ce dont un loup serait incapable de faire, mais elle restait là, et répondait à chacune de mes attaques par un autre argument.

"Non !" criai-je, "je veux à nouveau retrouver forme humaine !" Ma voix s'était élevée claire et forte, accompagnée par une nouvelle vague de souffrance, tels les crocs acérés d'un loup se refermant sur ma gorge. Ma tête tournait, je sentis la terre vaciller sous mes pieds et mon dos percuta le tronc d'un arbre. Pendant un moment, le silence régnait autour de moi. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Même l'araignée qui rampait sur le dos de ma main restait immobile, comme si son petit cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner.

Je gémis. _Attendez une seconde_, me dis-je en reprenant mes esprits, _ma main !_

Je fixai mes doigts fins, ma main puis mes membres. La fourrure avait disparue. "J'ai réussi !" m'écriai-je en me redressant complètement, heureuse d'être à nouveau moi même et en un seul morceau. Je touchai vivement mes joues puis mon visage tout entier, rassurée par la douce sensation d'une peau lisse contre mes doigts.

Je m'arrêtai. Tom était en train de m'observer, et son sourcil relevé en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

"Amusant," dit-il narquoisement. _Grrrr maudit soit-il !_ "Si ce n'est pas pathétique." Ses yeux luisaient de cette même lueur écarlate, celle qui me faisait tant frémir. Son regard semblait scruter les profondeurs de mon âme. "Franchement Rushton, reprends toi. Comme si crier que tu veux redevenir humaine ne te suffit pas, il faut maintenant que tu bondisses comme l'un de ces stupides moldus à moitié ivre."

Je le fixai, oubliant ma joie devant son commentaire. "J'espère te voir disparaître un jour Riddle, te voir disparaître et oublié de tous," lui criai-je d'une voix furieuse.

Un claquement bref rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Je n'avais pas vu venir sa main qui entra en contact avec ma joue d'une façon très déplaisante.

"N'ose plus jamais me parler de cette façon," articula t-il lentement. "Un jour, tu regretteras chacun des mots vils et répugnants que tu as osé prononcer devant moi. Et lorsque ce jour viendra Rushton, tu prieras le ciel pour que la pitié au fond de mes yeux s'accorde avec ta stupidité."

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers King's Ross, je vis la lueur écarlate disparaître et ses yeux recouvrer leur sombre couleur. Mais ce noir si familier était teinté d'un soupçon de douleur mêlé de peine. Ou peut être était-ce simplement ce que mon cœur me faisait ressentir. Une illusion.

"&"

Je pensai à la teinte rubis qui s'imposait souvent dans son regard, et me demandai pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais remarquée auparavant.

_Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. _

Et celle de Tom doit être hantée par les tourments. A chaque fois que cette teinte carmin revenait, elle était plus vive, plus intense et me faisait davantage trembler. Je n'osai imaginer ce que cachait cette lueur, ni le sombre côté de sa personnalité. Mais la petite voix de ma conscience me forçait à regarder les choses en face. Elle ne cessait de me rappeler à qui ces yeux rubis me faisaient penser. Lord Voldemort se manifestait-il à travers ce regard ? Prenait-il le contrôle ? Et Tom aimait avoir le contrôle, imposer sa volonté sur le déroulement des événements, imposer sa présence. Ou peut être était-il… effrayé ? Effrayé par lui-même et par ce dont il était capable de faire. Peut être menait-il un combat contre lui-même, contre le loup qui sommeillait en lui, et qui était devenu trop puissant pour que la balance puisse à nouveau s'équilibrer.

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…_ et je suis mal partie pour pouvoir un jour les obtenir ! Oh diable ! Maintenant c'est le trouble total._

Je sortis de mes songes et le suivi, une main sur ma joue encore douloureuse. J'avais mal, mais c'était une autre blessure. Je retins les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux, et ne montrais rien. Ma douleur était une parmi tant d'autres. Je l'acceptais. Cette pensée me conforta et m'attrista également, alors que je voyais l'herbe effleurer le bas de ma robe. Puis cette herbe fut remplacée par de la pierre, et la pierre par des pavés lorsque je descendais les marches d'un large escalier menant à King's Ross. Tom attrapa un chariot, plaça nos affaires de cours à l'intérieur et commença à marcher vers la plate-forme Neuf Trois Quarts. _Quand avait-il eu l'occasion d'emporter nos affaires ?_ Il était décidément plein de ressources. Je me questionnais mais obéis docilement lorsqu'il me fit signe d'approcher.

"Vite Rushton. Nous devons nous dépêchez si nous voulons les places idéales. Mes amis ont sans doute dû attendre pendant tout ce temps."

J'acquiesçai l'air anxieuse, essayant de paraître aussi soumise que possible tout en évitant son regard. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Je ne pu m'empêcher de relever la tête, et mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Je pouvais nettement imaginer ses deux rubis en train de me scruter, mais son regard demeura aussi noir que la nuit.

"Je… suis désolé Rushton. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre mon sang froid. C'est juste que tes paroles… ont été profondément blessantes. Ce genre de menaces m'importe peu, mais le fait que… venant de toi… Laisse moi voir où tu as mal," finit-il en m'attirant vers lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir ma joue. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je me retrouvais contre lui, mais je me détournai. Un air froissé traversa ses yeux.

Pendant un moment, je me sentais mal. Moi, Virginia Weasley faisais face à un sorcier qui, un ; allait devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, deux ; luttait contre lui-même pour conserver toute sa lucidité d'esprit. _Merlin, que dois-je faire ?_

"Virginia," murmura t-il dans un souffle en me saisissant le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

Je dû agir correctement car lorsque je répondis, "très bien Riddle, puisque je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi très longtemps," un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Il m'observait toujours debout devant le passage, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques curieux. Puis ils passèrent leur chemin, et nous fîmes de même en franchissant la barrière.

"----------------------"

"---------------"

"--------"

TBC...

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que cette suite vous plaît! Quant aux personnages... _"héhé"_ ne vous fiez pas aux apparences! Bon j'avoue, Tom qui s'excuse c'est assez inhabituel mais n'oubliez pas qu'il ne fait jamais rien de désintéressé... peut être cherche t-il à gagner la confiance de Ginny ?Allez savoir lol, et si c'est le cas, dans quel but? Je ne dis rien de plus! Mais vous, vous pouvez toujours me donnez votre avis... 

Sur ce, biz à tous et à bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

****

**_": Twist of Fate :"_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

****

**10. Affinités ...**

Je délaissai le sourire de Tom, qui croyez-moi était quelque chose de très alarmant, et examinai le Poudlard Express. Il était comme flambant neuf. Et en bien meilleur état que celui qui transportait les élèves de mon époque. J'ôtais mes affaires du chariot et entrai dans le train à la suite de Tom.

L'atmosphère semblait différent, plus paisible, plus subtil, comme si des sorts invisibles et silencieux avaient été jetés pour contenir le comportement des élèves. Ce train était assez rassurant. Pas de bagarres ni de cris incessants, personne ne se levait pour dénoncer l'autre et je fus étonnée par le calme des conversations. J'allais finir par apprécier ce que le charisme et la présence de Tom suggéraient.

Les bras chargés de mes nouvelles affaires, il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et m'aida à les placer pour éviter qu'ils ne nous tombent sur la tête. Puis il s'installa sur le siège d'en face, son éternel sourire narquois sur le visage. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, je me laissai tomber sur la banquette, et soupirai presque lorsque je sentis la douceur du tissu contre moi. Dormir dans le même lit près de Tom Riddle, avec un bout de couverture et un matelas dur comme la pierre n'était pas l'idée exacte que je me faisais d'une bonne nuit. Je laissai ma tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et fermai les yeux pendant un instant, goûtant à la quiétude et au calme qui commençait à engourdir mes membres…

"&"

Puis la porte du compartiment se rouvrit, et entrèrent deux filles accompagnées de trois garçons faisant bien tous une tête de plus que moi.

"Non d'un diable !" murmurai-je. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils me virent dans la pièce. Les deux filles s'assirent ensuite à mes côtés et les trois autres s'installèrent en face. Je reportai mon attention sur Tom.

"Des amis à toi, je présume ?" demandai-je d'une voix à nouveau pleine de sarcasme. Riddle et moi en étions revenu au point de départ.

Il me sourit sournoisement. Après quelques rires, et de bref coups d'œil donnés dans ma direction, Tom prit la parole.

"Je dois te présenter quelques personnes Ruhston. La première fille assise plus près de toi, est Juniper Ambrose. Elle attire le regard de nombreux Serpentard et a le don de recueillir les informations intéressantes. Elle est en cinquième année, comme toi, et détient l'horrible capacité de rester polie même dans les pires situations."

Je regardai Juniper, dont la couleur des yeux ressemblait à un ciel azur. Ces cheveux blonds tombaient sur sa taille et s'accordaient parfaitement au teint légèrement doré de sa peau. Elle était grande et élancée, et son corps presque parfait. L'espace d'un instant, je me sentais laide et maladroite, indigne à la vue de tous à moins qu'ils ne se masquent les yeux. Ces fins sourcils se levaient gracieusement lorsqu'elle me lança un regard et me salua. "Bonjour !" dit-elle d'une voix cristalline. "J'espère bien que nous deviendront les meilleures amies !" Elle sourit, alors que je continuai à l'observer l'air pantois.

"Et voici Lorna Gahlin," ajouta Tom en mentionnant la fille assise à côté de Juniper. "C'est une sixième année, l'attrapeuse la plus efficace que nous ayons pour l'instant et qui a également un faible pour Luca que nous avons là."

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Lorna, dont le visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie. "Non Tom ! Je n'ai de faible pour personne !" s'écria t-elle vivement. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Tom sourire malicieusement et reportai mon regard sur Lorna. Des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés laissaient entrevoir de grands yeux noisette. Ces joues avaient une teinte rosée naturelle et elle semblait être baignée d'humour, mais son regard conservait toutefois une pointe de sérieux. J'étais surprise. Je me demandais ce que cachait vraiment sa personnalité… et si son attitude était due à la présence de Tom et des autres…

Je regardai ensuite l'un des garçons. "Voici le très prisé Luca Malfoy. On le dit être d'un charme assez rare, tout comme Richard Potter et moi-même. Il pratique aussi le Quidditch et est le sorcier le plus fortuné que je connaisse."

Je restai bouche bée devant le grand père de Malfoy. Son regard gris acier était intense et perçant, et je reconnu parfaitement le blond platine presque blanc des cheveux courts qui qualifiait la lignée des Malfoy. Tout comme l'air prétentieux marquant les traits de son visage. Lorsque je croisai son regard glacial, je fus prise d'une sorte de ressentiment, un peu comme si le courant passerait difficilement entre nous.

"Bonjour," me dit-il, toujours en fixant mes yeux bleu sombre, "puissions nous devenir…" Il s'interrompit, cherchant le mot adéquat parmi tant de futilités. "Camarades," finit-il en hochant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Camarades," murmurai-je comme pour m'en assurer. J'observais ensuite le garçon qui se tenait à sa droite. Il était exceptionnellement grand, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux roux d'une teinte légèrement plus claire que les miens. Je le fixai, mais retins ma surprise. "Tu dois sûrement être Jack Weasley," dis-je calmement, essayant de contrôler la joie que je sentais surgir en moi à la vue d'un membre de ma famille. "C'est un plaisir de te connaître."

Jack me dévisagea l'air stupéfait. "C'est bien moi," s'exclama t-il d'une voix grave et agréable. Elle ressemblait tellement à celle des jumeaux ! Peut être un peu moins alerte et enjouée. Une sombre pensée me traversa aussitôt l'esprit. _Qui l'aurait cru… mon grand père… futur mangemort. Mais l'était-il ?_

"Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?" me questionna t-il le sourcil relevé.

Je souris. "Non, mais ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu. J'ai entendu ton nom et ma mère m'avait fait remarquer que nous pouvions facilement être des jumeaux, ce qui a éveillé ma curiosité. Je me suis souvenue de toi, comme je le fais avec tous ceux qui attirent mon intérêt," dis-je dans le feu de la situation. Jack me fixait toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus, brillant un peu comme s'il admirait un trophée.

"Vraiment," ajouta t-il, "les têtes rousses s'accordent bien." Un sourire clair se dessina sur son visage alors que j'acquiesçais, me retournant ensuite vers le dernier garçon assis à la gauche de Tom. Celui-ci avait assisté à la scène d'un air amusé un brin masqué par le doute. J'appréhendais cet instant, pensant au fait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, et démasquer mon lien de parenté avec Jack.

Je sentis ses yeux sombres me dévisager avec attention, comme à la recherche du moindre indice. Puis lorsque le ton de sa voix se fit entendre, j'eus la terrible impression qu'il avait noté quelque chose. _Merlin_, pensai-je anxieusement, _faites qu'il se rende compte de rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_ Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et présenta seulement le garçon à ses côtés.

"Et voici enfin Richard Potter," s'exclama t-il d'une voix fière et profonde. "Le choixpeau lui a souvent dit que sa place aurait du être à Gryffondor où il serait chéri comme un dieu, mais il a préféré se retrouver parmi les nobles Serpentard plutôt qu'aux côtés de ces pitoyables Sang de bourbes. C'est un ami précieux et il est selon moi l'une des personnes les plus intelligente de Poudlard. Tu pourras toujours le trouver en cas de problème, ou si je ne suis pas en mesure de t'aider moi même," finit-il l'air narquois et hautement suggestif.

J'étudiai le garçon du regard, il avait un air de ressemblance avec Harry. Du moins pour ce qui était des cheveux noirs en bataille, puisque ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleu pâle nuancée de gris. Son regard brillait de façon inquiétante et contrairement à son fils et son petit-fils, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Sa présence était loin d'être aussi rassurante et chaleureuse que celle d'Harry et m'incitait plutôt à rester sur mes gardes.

"Bonjour," me dit-il, "ravi de te rencontrer. J'espère bien voir la confiance s'installer entre nous." Je ne saurais dire si le sourire en coin qu'il m'afficha relevait plus de l'habitude ou de la moquerie. Je souris à mon tour et saisis la main qu'il me tendait.

"Moi de même," répondis-je dans un murmure. Je soutenais son regard avec défi comme pour lui prouver la valeur de mes actes. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et laissa à nouveau apparaître ce même sourire.

"Et à vous tous mes fidèles amis, camarades," ajouta Tom en réutilisant les mots de Juniper et Luca tout en leur faisant signe, "de confiance" poursuivit-il avec un regard pour Richard, "voici Virginia Rushton, également connue sous le nom de Ginny," puis reporta son attention sur moi.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé ?" demanda Juniper en me jaugeant de ses yeux azur, "Elle ressemble à Jack, comme elle l'a fait remarquer, si ce n'est avec un air disons… plus innocent…" finit-elle en lui lançant un regard insistant.

"Croyez-le ou non, mais elle a atterri directement dans mes bras en tombant du ciel et qui plus est, dans une tenue assez inappropriée. Ce fut amusant et vous connaissant, le fou rire aurait été complet."

"Un petit ange alors ? Tombé du paradis ?" s'exclama Jack d'un ton intéressé, "et qu'a fait le petit ange pour perdre l'amour de son bien aimé père ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint plus tôt notre enfer?" Il arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Je sentis la tristesse et le manque m'envahir à cette pensée. La honte aussi. "Je n'ai pas gardé correctement mes mains sur le manche d'un balai, c'est tout. Le petit ange n'a pas de père, mais peu importe." Je grimaçai, attendant leur réaction face à ma réponse.

Juniper se retourna vers moi, ses cheveux rayonnant tel un soleil sous un ciel de neige.

"Pas de père ?" Venant d'elle l'idée semblait absurde. "Mais alors, où vis-tu ? Et le reste de ta famille ? Tu sais, les frères et sœurs qui sont là plus pour t'ennuyer que pour te réconforter ?" Elle me buvait des yeux et son regard semblait vouloir déterrer les réponses pour mieux les dévorer.

Les traits tendus par ce qui je l'espérai, ressemblait à de la douleur, je rétorquai, "ils ont tous… disparut. Tout les huit. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir… juste la mort. Depuis je vis dans un orphelinat et les événements qui rythment ma vie s'arrêtent là." J'avais parlé d'un ton froid et sans répliques mais Lorna ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon.

"Tu avais six frères et sœurs !" s'exclama t-elle, "moi qui pensais qu'un seul était déjà bien suffisant ! Comment étaient-ils ?" Sa douce voix était tintée de curiosité et d'étonnement. Je vis Juniper s'agiter puis lancer un regard de reproche à son amie, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Sans doute attendait-elle aussi des réponses ?

"Oui, ils étaient six," dis-je d'un souffle, "il y avait Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ron." Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la vitre et le paysage qui défilait maintenant devant nous. La gare avait cédé la place aux arbres et nous étions en route pour Poudlard. Une crainte soudaine envahit mon cœur. Comment Dumbledore et les autres allaient-ils réagir face à mon étrange histoire ? Demanderaient-ils des détails que j'ignore moi-même ? Ou encore me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment j'ai survécue ?

J'entendis Malfoy siffler entre ses dents, et les exclamations des autres suivirent. Seul Tom restait silencieux et continuait à me fixer d'un air inquisiteur.

"Six frères et aucune sœur ! Je comprends mieux tes réactions. Moi-même ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans Ruby et Lotus. Avoir des sœurs lorsqu'on est une fille, c'est essentiel! s'exclama Juniper. "Vraiment… ils te ressemblaient tous ?"

"Pas pour ce qui est du caractère, mais physiquement oui. Bien qu'ils étaient tous très grands. Peut être plus grand que Richard ou Riddle. Bill avait un style particulier avec ses longs cheveux et ses piercings. Charlie était Dragontamer et aimait braver les dangers au risque de se brûler. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé au reste de son équipe qui se retrouvait parfois à St Mangouste. Percy, notre Mr Parfait, prenait plaisir à nous le rappeler à chaque occasion. Quand à Fred et Georges, ils étaient jumeaux et leurs farces farfelues faisaient fureur. Ils ne se sentaient jamais coupable de rien et vivaient sans peurs ni reproches. Enfin Ron, le plus proche de moi. Il avait horreur des araignées et de tout animal possédant plus de quatre pattes. Il est aussi très drôle."

Alors que je terminai, j'entendis les filles soupirer à mes côtés. J'observai leurs yeux rêveurs où semblaient danser mille étoiles.

"Fred et Georges sont tout à fait mon goût !" s'exhala Lorna, "et j'aurai aimé mieux les connaître…" Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Juniper et celle-ci s'exclama à son tour, "et Charlie à l'air divin !" Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, émerveillées devant le charme que leur inspirait mes frères, essayant toutefois de retrouver leurs esprits.

Tous se lancèrent des regards amusés devant l'entière situation.

Mais Tom semblait suspicieux. Ses yeux brillant d'un éclat dangereux sous entendaient quelque chose. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour me faire remarquer mon erreur. "J'ai entendu, Ron est très drôle."

Craignant le pire, je lui lançais un regard et répondis, "Oui… il l'était."

"Non. Tu as dit, il _est_ très drôle. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?" Son ton cassant me fit frissonner. Un air avide s'inscrit ensuite sur son teint pâle, me donnant l'impression de me tenir devant un vampire assoiffé de sang et prêt à bondir sur moi. Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à prendre une teinte de feu ardent.

Alors que j'entrouvris la bouche pour répondre, un énorme grincement se fit entendre à travers le compartiment et le train se stoppa brusquement. La pression du choc nous fit tous basculer violemment. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, je tendis les mains pour freiner ma chute et atterri directement contre Tom, alors que lui-même s'effondrait sur le sol. Je sentis mon corps pressé contre le sien et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement avant que la chute de quelqu'un d'autre ne nous sépare.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'atmosphère fut plongé dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

"-----------------------"

"-----------------"

"-------"

TBC...

* * *

Me revoilà... en retard comme toujours mais les examens obligent! Sans compter les dessins que je dois terminer avant que des fous furieux assoifés ne me tombent dessus! Donc si vous ne me voyez plus pendant un temps... ne vous posez pas trop de question... lol! Bref j'arrête de me justifier et vous laisse lire!

Biz à tous et laissez moi votre avis dansune 'tite review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**": Twist of Fate :"**_

"&"

"&"&"&"

'&'

**11. Mensonge ou vérité ? **

"Hey!" appela quelqu'un dans le sombre compartiment, "enlève toi de moi !"

"Ouch ! J'ai ton poing sur ma bouche Luca! fit une autre voix.

"Désolé" répondit le dit concerné.

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! Juniper ! Retire ton genou de mon ventre!" s'écria une personne que je pensais être Jack ou Richard.

"Quelle chance !" s'exclama t-elle énervée. Apparemment, la situation n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. "Je ne voudrais pas contrarier ta petite amie Potter !"

La même voix qui s'était adressée à Juniper émit un grognement sourd. "Juniper !" s'écria soudainement Richard.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

"Ton genou va plus loin que je ne le voudrai !"

"Que toi tu voudrai ou ta chère petite amie ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton mesquin et légèrement malicieux. Cette remarque me fit comprendre que les choses n'allaient pas très fort entre eux. Une multitude de plaintes s'éleva soudain puis tout mouvement s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant le silence et les ténèbres reprendre leur place.

"Vous êtes tous si pathétique," marmonna Tom tout près de moi. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais le fait que les lèvres prononçant ces mots venaient juste de se poser sur les miennes, dépassait toute raison.

"Tout d'abord Luca enlève toi de Lorna. Décale juste ton coude et tes jambes à droite et tu émergeras de la pile. Lorna, si tu voulais gentiment retirer ta main du visage de Juniper, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait. Toi Juniper, bouge ton genou sur la gauche pour que les fans de Mr Potter restent tranquille. Et Richard, retire tes bras de dessus les jambes de Jack afin qu'il se relève."

Tout semblait presque rentré dans l'ordre, pensai-je, lorsque mon regard en croisa un autre, aussi sombre que la nuit.

"Quand à toi Rushton, ne bouge surtout pas car ta situation est plus qu'embarrassante." Il me dévisagea pendant un long moment.

"Hem" dis-je gênée, "je… le sol n'est pas très confortable Riddle." Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et remerciais le ciel de toujours me trouver dans le noir.

"C'est parce que tu es étendue sur mes jambes. Le moindre de tes mouvements sans lumière pour t'éclairer me ferait très mal. Reste donc où tu es et ne bouge pas," finit-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

Je rougis encore et priais la lumière de vite réapparaître. J'essayai légèrement de me décaler mais arrêtai lorsque je sentis des doigts fins se refermer fortement sur mon bras. "Riddle !" m'écriai-je, " laisse moi me retirer avant que je ne décide de ne pas t'apprécier et trouve un autre endroit où m'asseoir !"

Je pu aisément imaginer le rictus qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. "Je croyais que tu me détestais déjà Rushton." Je soupirai. "Et tu t'amuse bien je vois" ajouta t-il innocemment lorsqu'il m'entendit.

"Pousse toi Riddle."

"Et pour aller où ?"

"N'importe où sauf ici !"

"Mais c'est qu'elle va me mordre."

"Je ne suis pas si affamée, Riddle."

"Tu mérites que je t'enseigne les bonnes manières, petite fille," dit-il en tentant de se déplacer et de sentir à nouveau ses jambes. "Par Salazar Rushton ! Qu'as-tu pris au petit déjeuner ?" Luttant contre la douleur, il essaya encore sans plus de résultats, et je sentis son souffle éffleurer mon cou.

Je frissonnai. "Rien en fait," répondis-je en plaçant un index sur mon menton, "puisque je ne fus pas autorisée à dévorer le premier écureuil croisant ma route."

"Tu as pris du Coranimag ?" s'éleva une voix dans les ténèbres.

"Oui Jack," répondit Tom, "et ce fut tellement plaisant qu'elle aurait bien pu rester éternellement sous cette forme." Son regard perçant se posa sur moi, et je le sentis flamboyer sous je ne sais quelles obscures pensées. Puis Richard, dont je me souvenais la voix, ajouta, "et quelle forme prend t-elle ?"

"Un loup couleur feu," répondit Tom d'une voix pensive, "elle a juste eu quelques problèmes pour reprendre forme humaine."

Je fus surprise d'entendre les murmures qu'avait provoqué sa réponse. "Mais Tom," souffla doucement Juniper, "ça veut dire que —"

"Absolument rien !" trancha t-il en s'agitant mal à l'aise. _La journée va être longue,_ me dis-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis surgir un poids nouveau sur moi, si rapidement qu'aucun cri de surprise n'eut le temps de m'échapper.

"Oh Merlin !"m'écriai-je. Deux yeux couleur ambre apparurent sous mon nez, et quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'allaient pas me lâcher de si tôt. "Oh non RedShadow ! Pas maintenant !" m'exclamai-je à haute voix en laissant les autres perplexes. "Ne fait pas ça !" Elle s'enroula délicatement autour de mon cou en sifflant bruyamment. Juniper laissa échapper un cri strident sous la peur et je pu entendre Jack et Richard se tasser un peu plus au fond de leur siège.

Je sentis sa peau douce et froide sur mon cou et ris légèrement sous ses caresses. Je fermai les yeux en silence et elle inclina sa tête pour mieux me chatouiller le cou. Le sommeil commençait à peser sur mes épaules et m'enveloppa lentement d'une douce cape de velours.

"_&" _

3ème personne

"&"

Tom tenta encore de se dégager et lorsqu'il sentit Ginny s'immobiliser, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. "Hem… alors Tom," dit Richard, "pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ait pris la forme d'un loup de feu ?" Tout le monde pu percevoir le ton prudent qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Tom. "Enfin je veux dire, nous connaissons tous la prophétie qui a été faite à ta naissance."

"Rappelle la moi veux-tu, ses idioties me fatiguent," murmura t-il.

Il ferma ses yeux pendant un instant, essayant de refluer ce sentiment brûlant qui précédait l'apparition de la mystérieuse teinte carmin. Il détestait cela. Celui qu'il devenait parfois. Cette ombre attendant de s'emparer de lui et de fondre comme un rapace sur les autres, de les soumettre à sa volonté et à son pouvoir, puis de se nourrir de leurs faiblesses jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits à de misérables pions. Ces ténèbres étaient en lui et leur résister reviendrait à se rejeter soi-même. Avant il ne s'en souciait guère. Qui se soucierait de se sentir devenir un être capable d'acquérir davantage de puissance et de magie que n'importe qui d'autre ? Mais le doute avait gagné son esprit, lorsque cet état commença à le prendre plus fréquemment. Lorsqu'il avait vu la crainte apparaître dans les yeux de ses amis en plus de ceux de ses ennemis. C'est ce qu'il détestait le plus. Beaucoup plus que les deux flammes qui se cachaient au fin fond de son esprit et qui finiraient sans doute par prendre le contrôle.

Puis Tom avait rencontré Rushton. Cette fille au visage d'ange, aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux bleus les plus sombre qui soit. Un regard où il pouvait voir refléter les astres du ciel, s'il y restait plongé assez longtemps. Elle avait tout changé. Et par sa faute, par le geste incontrôlé qu'il lui avait infligé, il se posait des questions. _Par l'enfer ! pensa t-il, lorsqu'il s'empare de moi je me sens capable de tout… le contrôle…c'est la clé._

Puis la voix de Richard le sortit de ses songes, récitant le poème qu'on lui avait tant de fois répété :

Dans les Ténèbres il est né  
Une avidité jamais éloignée  
Fort de son héritage  
Il ira jouer avec la mort.

Le hasard de sa naissance  
Cachera longtemps ses convictions  
Il sera le meilleur  
Il deviendra le plus sombre.

Seul l'envol de l'enfant  
Franchissant les trépas du temps  
Elle aura le pouvoir caché  
Le cœur embrasé

Hantée par le loup de feu  
Elle sera celle qu'il choisira  
La clef de l'avenir  
La lumière de l'amour.

Sur ces derniers mots, Tom rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Tout ceci est totalement absurde. L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse. Je ne l'aime pas et ce ne sera sans doute jamais le cas. Le fait qu'elle prenne la forme d'un loup de feu ne signifie rien Richard. C'est une fille-"

"Qui est tombée du ciel directement dans tes bras ! Peux-tu nous dire combien de filles font ça ?" le coupa un Jack amusé.

Tom réfléchit un moment et ajouta, "si je ne me trompe, ce qui m'étonnerai, Juniper a également atterri dans tes bras Jack."

Celui-ci se renfrogna sur son siège, "Oh s'il te plaît ! Elle est tombée de cheval, ce qui est tout à fait autre chose !"

"Et est-ce si différent ?"

Il se rembrunit davantage, "…oui"

Tout en cherchant un autre argument, Tom gardait en tête l'idée précise qu'il s'était fait sur la question. "Vous oubliez les quatre ans passés à décrypter les lignes sur ce soit disant saut dans le temps. Or il n'existe à ce jour aucune preuve concrète d'un tel exploit."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Juniper, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Tom. Eclairé par la lueur du clair de lune, son teint pâle semblait presque parfait, si bien que le situer dans la pièce devenait chose facile. "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ? Ça expliquerait certainement beaucoup de choses…"

"Au contraire, cela n'explique rien."

"Pourquoi une fille tomberait-elle du ciel dans tes bras ?"

"Elle nous l'a dit, elle a glissé de son balai."

"Et en chemise de nuit ?"

"Oui !"

"Hm hm," s'exclama t-elle comme pour conclure sur un fait évident, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, tu es aussi aveugle qu'une chauve souris."

Richard en profita pour faire une remarque essentielle. "En fait les chauve souris ne sont pas aveugles. Elles ont une excellente vue, mais utilisent des ultrasons qui leur sont renvoyés sous forme d'échos pour se déplacer. Grâce à ça, elles peuvent chasser dans l'obscurité la plus totale."

Le brusque silence qui s'en suivit laissait comprendre que tous le fixaient.

"Hem… j'apporte juste des précisions."

"De toute façon, comme je disais avant que Potter ne nous interrompt" poursuivit-elle avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par Jack.

"Attendez !" s'écria t-il comme sortant d'un rêve, "mais alors, l'enfant n'est autre que-"

"Oui !"coupa t-elle d'un air exaspéré, "ça tombe sous le sens. La prophétie, avertissement ou poème, quoique tu en dise, désigne clairement Miss Rushton ici présente comme étant notre lumière."

"Prouve le" répondit Tom d'une voix narquoise, sachant pertinemment à quels arguments s'attendre.

"Elle a dit, _il est très drôle,_ et je doute que ce ne soit qu'une erreur de grammaire, Tom. Pense à son attitude jusque là, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ?" demanda Juniper d'un œil perçant.

Tom fit une dernière tentative pour se déplacer, en vain. Il souhaitait vraiment voir les lumières s'allumer et Ginny se lever pour qu'il puisse lui montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui le contredisent sans cesse.

"Elle a bien une fois laissé échapper, _quoi de neuf_, puis s'est rapidement reprit en ajoutant _quel est le problème_. Mais je n'y attache guère d'importance."

Alors que Juniper était en pleine réflexion, Lorna ne se fit pas prier, "Et bien… quoi de neuf est une nouvelle expression qui circule en ce moment dans le monde magique. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle l'ait déjà remarqué. C'est assez flagrant. Tu sais, tu marches dans les rues, aperçois l'un de tes amis et dis 'quoi de neuf Joe ?' Facile non ? Puis en vient une autre et 'quoi de neuf Sally' et..."

Tandis qu'elle continuait son discours inutile, Tom passa une main sur ses tempes. "Lorna" murmura t-il en espérant se faire entendre.

"Ou 'quoi de neuf May' ?"

"Lorna."

"Ou même peut être 'quoi de neuf Heaven' ?"

"Lorna !"

"Quoi de neuf Tom ?"

"Silence."

"Es-tu sûr ?"

"Oui."

"Es-tu absolument et positivement sûr ?"

"Oui !"

"Es-tu absolument et négativement sûr ?"

"Oui Lorna !"

"Tu es tombé dans mon piège !"

"Par Salazar! Je vais la-"

"J'ai dis es-tu absolument négativement sûr ? Et tu as répondu oui ! Ce qui signifie que je peux parler encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et-"

"LORNA !"

" Oui Tommy ?"

"Veux tu te TAIRE ?"

"Okki Dokkie !"

"Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom."

"Okki Dokkie."

"Et cesse de dire ce mot stupide !"

"Okki Dokkie !"

Tom soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol. Il lui tardait de pouvoir faire ravaler ses paroles à Lorna. Il ne savait même plus comment ni pourquoi cette stupide fille était parvenue à l'approcher. "Juniper ?"

"Hmm ?" répondit-elle dans la pénombre de la pièce.

"Comment ai-je pu devenir ami avec Lorna ? Non, oublie ça. Pourquoi suis-je devenu ami avec elle ?"

"Et bien, elle avait un faible pour toi en première année, elle s'est obstinée à te suivre et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour gagner ton amitié. Et voilà où nous en sommes maintenant," répondit-elle simplement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant et non à un jeune homme dont la puissance magique surpassait son entendement.

"Je vois," dit-il, puis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux furent éblouis d'une lumière intense. "Enfin ! Rushton. Rushton relève toi!"

Elle frissonna tout en essayant de repousser la main qui agitait ses épaules. "Allez Rushton ! Dépêche toi, à moins qu'il me faille encore t'embrasser."

Ces derniers mots firent leur effet puisqu'elle sortit de ses rêves d'un bond en s'écriant, "je me lève ! Je suis debout !"

Tom se redressa à son tour et ajouta d'un air moqueur, "était-ce si déplaisant, Rushton ?"

"Bien pire," survint l'infâme réponse. Celle-ci le fit sourire. Il n'était pas surpris mais se demandait si un jour, elle finirait par lui faire confiance. Il avait besoin de personnes qui lui soient fidèles. Des personnes dont la loyauté lui appartiendrait exclusivement, à lui et au sombre personnage qui se dissimulait dans son regard.

Les yeux encore brumeux, Ginny se rassit près de Juniper, qui commençait déjà à lui arranger quelques mèches de cheveux pour la rendre plus présentable. "Maintenant," dit-elle en sortant un nœud rubis de sa poche, "nous devons te rendre belle et honorable pour notre table. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un des Serpentard se moque de ces superbes cheveux dès le premier jour."

Ginny acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Puis elle fut prise d'un sursaut et se redressa, comme si elle venait à l'instant de saisir les paroles de Juniper. "Mais comment peux tu savoir si ma maison sera Serpentard ?" Son ton horrifié avait presque flatté Luca Malfoy et Richard Potter, selon qui l'image de leur maison se devait d'inspirer ruse et fourberie.

"Je ne le sais pas," répondit Juniper, "je devine. Mais je me peux me tromper. Tout le monde pensait que j'allais aller à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle et je fus placée à Serpentard." Elle tenait toujours une poignée de cheveux enflammés qu'elle essayait maintenant de nouer.

"Oui !" s'exclama Jack, "auparavant, ma famille et mes ancêtres avaient tous été placés à Gryffondor. Et je pense que Serpentard m'a choisi pour une raison précise. Le choixpeau pensait que je serais utile là-bas. Mais tous mes frères croient maintenant que je suis un traître à notre nom, et qu'un Weasley n'a rien à faire dans une telle maison."

Ginny le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. "Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas ta faute !"

Tom l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Tout sorcier un temps soit peu intéressé, avait entendu parler de la prétendue 'trahison' de Jack Weasley. Quelque soit le lieu, on leur riait au nez et certains n'hésitaient pas à leur faire rappeler. Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Peut être que personne ne lui en avait parlé…si elle vivait dans un orphelinat moldu. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde magique ou du moins, l'information lui était difficilement accessible.

Jack grogna. "Et bien va le leur dire ! Ils pensent que j'ai moi-même choisit Serpentard ! Ils pensent que je déteste Gryffondor ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas au début… mais maintenant…" Il détourna son regard pour le laisser vagabonder du côté de la fenêtre. "Maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien."

Le silence qui suivit fut rompu par Lorna, "c'est l'heure de nous changer. Les garçons sortent et les filles restent. On se retrouve dans disons… dix minutes."

Tous soupirèrent en sachant à quoi s'attendre. Connaissant leur fâcheuse habitude à se coiffer pour capter une majorité de regards dès le premier jour, elles étaient bien capables de les laisser attendre des heures. "L'envie et la compétition," avaient-elles dit pour se justifier. Voir aussi combien de garçons faibliraient sous leur charme dès la première impression, et par la même occasion, débusquer ceux ayant un minimum d'intelligence. Elles faisaient ensuite un décompte rapide, et le comparait à ceux des années passées pour tenter d'améliorer leur stratégie. Inutile de préciser qu'elles n'allaient pas se priver pour inclure Ginny dans leur petit jeu.

Néanmoins les garçons sortirent, RedShadows sur les talons de Tom pour plus de précaution, et les filles se mirent au travail. La moitié du temps annoncé fut consacré aux vêtements et l'autre au brossage de cheveux. Puis Lorna et Juniper passèrent vingt bonnes minutes supplémentaires à travailler sur leurs mèches. Une fois terminé, elles inspectèrent leur coiffure avec minutie et se tournèrent vers Ginny, un sourire avide accroché aux lèvres.

"_&" _

Ginny's POV

"&"

_Par Merlin!_ pensai-je anxieusement, _que font-elles à mes cheveux ? Je le savais ! Trop s'approcher de Tom Riddle et de ses condisciples n'était pas sans risques. Mais 'ce' genre de risques…n'était pas prévu !_

Leurs doigts s'affairaient, lissant et entortillant mes mèches, ce qui eut le don de m'inquiéter davantage. Et celle qui tombait sur mes yeux ? Où était-elle passée? "Lorna ! Juniper ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Arrêtez !" m'écriai-je. Je vis ensuite quelques cheveux rouges tomber sur le sol que je ramassais, incrédule. "HEY ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me COUPE les cheveux!" Il y eut un éclat de rires derrière la porte du compartiment, et je devinai que le train entier avait du m'entendre.

Une fois le combat avec mes cheveux terminé, elles s'attaquèrent à mon visage. _C'est pas vrai !_ me dis-je paniquée. Je n'avais jamais porté de maquillage de ma vie et savais à peine me servir d'un mascara ! _A quoi vais-je ressembler moi !_

Je sentis une poudre douce me chatouiller les paupières et les joues, puis une odeur de vanille me submergea. Elles réajustèrent ensuite ma chemise d'un coup de baguette, la rendant si courte que ma mère aurait bien pu tourner trois fois de l'œil. Elles rangèrent leur baguette, retirèrent deux tubes de gel scintillant à la place, et me dévisagèrent d'un air dangereux. "Et maintenant la touche finale." J'écarquillai les yeux puis essayai de m'échapper, "ah NOOOOON !" criai-je désespérément. Mais Lorna me tenait fermement serré de toute sa petite taille, pendant que Juniper s'attelait à la tâche. Je frissonnai au contact d'une substance froide. Mes cheveux parfaitement lisses, devaient maintenant briller de multiples reflets dorés.

"Splendide Rushton, tu es simplement exquise !" s'exclama Lorna en simulant un drôle d'accent français. Elle toisa Juniper du regard et poursuivit, "Tom ne pourra pas en croire ses yeux ! Et je ne serais pas étonnée, si tu étais courtisée par plus de garçons que nous deux réunies !" Juniper approuva d'un clin d'œil et ajouta, "allez Ginny ! Il est temps pour nous de te présenter à la gente masculine !" Elles se levèrent et sortirent d'un pas confiant, provoquant aussitôt une huée d'exclamations et d'applaudissements. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les laisser faire ! pensai-je, me voilà maintenant déguisée en bête de foire !_

Je vis Lorna réapparaître, attraper doucement ma main et me pousser hors du compartiment. Juniper prit aussitôt la relève.

"Et maintenant," commença t-elle d'une voix claire, "voici une nouvelle demoiselle ! 15 ans, d'une beauté rare, des cheveux de feu, coiffée et habillée par nos soins, et le plus important, célibataire ! Ses passes temps favoris… se moquer de Tom Riddle, se moquer davantage de Tom Riddle, et enfin l'un de mes préférés, se moquer de Tom Riddle!" Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous la honte et lançai des regards meurtriers aux filles. Je restais là, debout, pendant un long et silencieux moment avant que Lorna ne me pousse à nouveau parmi la foule d'élèves.

"Présente toi ma chère Rushton, car je doute que tu aimes notre façon de faire." J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

"Hem… bonjour," dis-je en les regardant stupéfaite, _oh Merlin ! Pourquoi me faire ça à MOI !_ "je suis… Virginia Rushton."

Je croisais le regard de certains sorciers, qui baissèrent aussitôt les yeux malgré leur air avide. Ce fut comme dans l'auberge, lorsque j'avais sentis les regards braqués sur moi, cherchant à évaluer si je répondais à leurs critères de sélection. D'autres me fixaient d'une façon exaspérante, attendant peut être que je fasse quelque chose de plaisant, et qui les feraient rougir. Mais je ne fis rien, trop paralysée pour bouger d'un pouce.

Et dans mon état second, je ne remarquai pas une silhouette se glisser derrière moi, me saisir le bras et m'entraîner à part, un air rageur sur le visage. _Oh non, pas encore !_ pensai-je en voyant venir le pire.

"Quel est ton problème, Rushton ?" s'écria Tom, "Qu'est-ce que c'est que…" Il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête et articula les mots que sa bouche ne voulait pas produire, "_çà !_ Et l'intérêt ? Passer pour une idiote?"

Je lui lançai un regard aussi noir que possible. "Je n'ai rien fait ! Elles," je m'interrompis en pointant la porte du compartiment comme pour symboliser Lorna et Juniper, "se sont acharnées à la tâche ! Je n'ai _absolument_ rien demandé!"

Il me répondis un rictus aux lèvres, "une histoire intéressante Rushton, racontes en moi une autre. Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose. Avant d'essayer de te transformer en je ne sais quelle pitoyable dépravée, utilise ta tête !"

J'ouvris la bouche et n'eu la force de me retenir, "tu sais quoi Riddle ?" lui criai-je d'une voix stridente, "tu crois peut être que tout t'est permis car tu es le plus puissant, capable de faire ce que bon te semble sans utiliser ta propre conscience ! Je suis fatiguée de te voir, laisse moi juste en paix ! Je te hais ! Le moindre mot, le moindre murmure, la moindre phrase, tout ! Avoir une fois ruiné ma vie ne t'as dont pas suffit !"

Je me détournai, prête à partir lorsqu'il m'agrippa fermement le poignet.

Une fois ma colère passée, un sentiment me revint à l'esprit : la peur. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte furieuse et dangereuse et j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait advenir de la situation.

"Que veux tu dire Rushton ? Que j'ai une fois ruinée ta vie? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant." dis t-il d'une voix haineuse, sa main se resserrant sur mon poignet.

"Ah tu crois ça ! Tu crois ne m'avoir jamais rencontré avant! Par Merlin ! Grâce à toi, et depuis ma première année d'études, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer !"

_Oh Ginny réfléchi, réfléchi vite avant que cela ne te soit fatal, _hurlai la voix de ma conscience.

"Ma famille accrochait à tes idées, tu sais ça ? Non ? Et bien c'est fait ! Depuis le jour maudit où elle entendu parlé de toi, de ta face parfaite, de tes talentueux pouvoirs, de ta capacité à être parfait en tout, j'ai été contrainte de vivre et de toujours être à ton niveau ! Je devais incarner la perfection ! 'Un Rushton ne peut se faire battre par un Sang mêlé' disaient-ils à tout bout de champ.

Et tous les jours, oui chaque jour, je devais leur envoyer un hibou en vantant les choses tellement parfaites que je faisais. Et si jamais j'oubliais ne ce serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et qu'ils venaient à le découvrir, oh par tous les diables Riddle, je recevais assez de beuglantes pour en devenir sourde et agoniser sous leurs cris ! C'était leur façon à eux de me faire comprendre que j'étais la seule fille, la seule fille à qui ils avaient accordé la grâce de pouvoir étudier.

C'était une course Riddle, garçon contre fille, Sang mêlé contre Sang pur, serpent contre lion, tout n'était que challenge entre _toi_ et _moi !_ Et lorsque je captais un temps soi peu leur attention, leur stupide message se résumait à des 'tes résultats sont superbes ma chérie, mais Riddle comme j'ai entendu dire, à obtenu un score parfait pour un examen similaire. Oh Virginia, trente secondes pour lancer un maléfice d'entrave c'est très bien, mais quinze sont assez suffisantes pour ce cher Tom.'

Chaque fois que j'essayai de gagner un peu de leur fierté, je ne récoltai qu'un misérable 'travaille davantage Ginny ! Un Sang pur se doit d'être à la hauteur !' Donc dans un sens Tom, tu as fait mon malheur et anéanti toutes mes espérances." Je le fixai prête à m'en aller pour pouvoir enfin soulager ma conscience, et méditer sur les multiples façons de le faire disparaître.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, laissant des pensées meurtrières défiler dans mon esprit. J'arrivais même à imaginer le rire hystérique de la fin, lorsque Tom parla. "Rushton," articula t-il difficilement, il me scrutait attentivement toujours en ayant l'air de mener ce même combat, "Je ne pensais pas… ce n'était pas mon intention" finit-il dans un souffle.

La trente et une nième pensée sur le moyen d'anéantir Tom Riddle s'envola en fumée. Je tressaillis, réalisant avec horreur combien les détails sanglants avaient été élaborés. J'avais l'impression qu'un être vil et malsain habitait mon âme, comme s'il m'incitait à agir de la manière la plus horrible avec ce garçon. Je luttai férocement contre ce sentiment, essayais d'affaiblir sa force et de la repousser au plus profond de moi même, là où elle serait à jamais enfermée. Mais malgré ce long et exténuant combat, quelque chose se produisit.

J'abandonnai.

"Je n'ai ni besoin de ta pitié Riddle, ni de celle de personne. Laisse moi juste seule, que je puisse faire ce pourquoi je suis là. Je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haïs personne. Je veux t'oublier et te bannir du plus sombre recoin de mon esprit, sans un regard en arrière. Crois moi c'est la vérité."

J'avais lâché ça d'une voix venimeuse, et il me fixait le regard incrédule comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Rushton ?"

Je ne répondis rien. La bataille faisait de nouveau rage en moi, et je résistais difficilement contre l'envie de m'abandonner aux assauts sans merci de mon âme redoutable.

"Rushton ?"

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Mais le plus étrange, c'est cette force malsaine qui semblait faiblir seulement lorsque Tom prononçait mon nom. Je devinai mon visage sans expression et la sensation brûlante qui se répandait à travers mes yeux comme une traînée de poudre.

"Virginia?"

Mon nom Tom! lui criai-je mentalement, prononce mon vrai nom et sauve moi! Cette force ne voulait pas lâcher prise, et chacune de ses attaques faisait souffrir mon esprit chancelant. Oh Merlin, j'allai encore céder.

"Ginny ?"

Le poids qui retenait mon esprit s'évapora aussitôt, laissant l'innocence m'envelopper comme un voile de lumière.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je en tentant maintenant de calmer mon mal de tête. Une main sur le front, je m'assis sur un siège et essayai davantage d'oublier la tenue dans laquelle j'étais, une chemise et une jupe trop courtes à mon goût. Sans mentionner les cheveux aux reflets d'or.

"Etais-tu sérieuse ? Lorsque tu as dis toutes ces choses ? Est-ce vraiment la vérité ?" me dit-il d'une voix tendue et embarrassée.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais cette colère qui émanait de lui, celle de l'ombre furieuse qui n'aurait pas hésité à me punir pour mes paroles, jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de me soumettre.

Mais Tom n'en fit rien, il restait juste là, debout devant moi, les yeux brillant de malice et la voix… sa voix ne montrait aucun signe de moquerie. Juste une légère confusion. Il se pencha vers moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer, "pourquoi ce plaisir à tant me tourmenter?"

Puis, aussi si vite qu'il avait réussit à me saisir sans que je ne le remarque, il s'empara de sa baguette, rendit leur état normal à mes vêtements et mes cheveux et s'en alla avec un air narquois sur le visage.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me décidai à rejoindre les filles et sortis du compartiment. Alors que je rassemblais mes affaires et attendais l'arrêt du train, je sentis RedShadow glisser entre mes chevilles et se hisser jusque mon cou en quête de réconfort. Lorna me lança un regard inquisiteur et je vis Juniper frémir à la vue d'un gigantesque et fin serpent venant s'enrouler confortablement autour de moi. RedShadow émit ensuite un long sifflement accusateur. _"Et bien je suis désolée si tu as assisté à cette scène, mais ce n'était pas ma faute !"_ m'écriai-je comme pour lui répondre.

Ses deux perles couleur ambre fixées sur moi semblaient me dire, _"oh si ça l'était ! Tu aurais quand même pu m'ouvrir la porte !"_

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant bien d'où me venait cette remarque saugrenue. _"Et je ne te savais pas dans la pièce"_ grommelai-je en croisant les regards stupéfaits et confus de Lorna et Juniper.

"Quoi?" dis-je exaspérée, "ce serpent est impossible ! Vous auriez du la voir ce matin, elle ne se serait enlevée de mon bras pour rien au monde !"

"Eh Ginny ?" s'écria Lorna les yeux grand ouvert, "depuis quand parles-tu aux serpents ?"

Mon air fut aussi étonné lorsque je répondis, "de quoi tu parles ! C'était du simple français !" Elles échangèrent des regards incrédules et je m'écriai, "ah non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis ni anormale, ni l'héritière de personne ! Je n'ai pas pu comprendre RedShadow. Elle me fixait juste d'une façon que j'ai deviné. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus ! Et j'ai peut être mal interprété!"

Tandis que le train s'arrêtait lentement, je me détournai pour me diriger vers la sortie, encouragée par les sifflements de RedShadow. _C'est im-po-ssible,_ pensai-je avec conviction, _je ne suis pas fourchelang et je ne vois pas comment ce pouvoir m'aurait été transmis! J'ai juste… deviné._

Je caressais distraitement la tête du serpent et aperçus les carrosses, prenant garde à ne faire aucun commentaire sur les sombres animaux ailés qui faisaient l'attelage. À dire vrai, les sombrals n'étaient pas des modèles de beauté, mais leur aura mystérieuse m'intriguait. Leur présence m'attirait sans que je ne puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Oui je pouvais les voir, grâce à un événement qui s'était produit cet été. Avec un dernier regard vers eux, je pris place sur un siège de velours entre Lorna et Juniper, lorsqu'un souvenir très clair me revint.

"----------------------"

"-----------------"

"----------"

TBC...

* * *

Voilà pour ce 11ème chapitre... encore plus en retard que le précedent... je suis vraiment mille fois désolée mais j'ai du mal à tout gérer ces temps-ci... suivre mes fics favorites devient même difficile... c'est pour dire! Je remercie **ayame, mamzell-la-fee **et** dark and devil time** pour leur reviews anonymes.Merci à vous, ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir vos avis! 

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, enfin j'espère, loool! Biz à vous tous.


	12. Chapter 12

**_": Twist of Fate :"_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

12. Rêveries et Sombrals

_**"""""""""flash back"""""""""**_

"A l'aide quelqu'un ! L'une des bêtes s'est échappée ! s'écria une voix.

Je me retournai vivement, mes cheveux tourbillonnant dans les airs telles des raies de feu. Mais ce ne fut pas l'effet de ma chevelure. J'aperçus de véritables rangées de flammes trancher l'air à travers le champ et les quatre mètres de haut du dragon furieux qui en était à l'origine. Nous avions l'avantage de la pluie mais la bête n'en restait pas moins dangereuse.

Charlie arriva en courant près de l'enclos et essaya d'attraper la corde qu'un propriétaire avait sans doute mal serrée. "Dépêchez-vous !" cria t-il à deux autres spectateurs effrayés, "saisissez les autres cordes et tirez ! Et utilisez un sort d'attraction pour vous aider !" Voyant qu'ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, il s'énerva. "VITE !" Après avoir échanger un regard ahuri, ils se précipitèrent vers les cordes et s'en emparèrent avec force.

Luttant de toutes ses forces, ses mains glissant sur les cordes humides, Charlie me lança à travers le bruissement de la pluie, "Ginny ! Va chercher de l'aide ! Il y a un petit village à quelques kilomètres d'ici et les sorciers les plus forts viendront nous aider. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et sauront de quoi tu parles. Prend mon balai et vole aussi vite que possible !"

"Charlie!" criai-je en le voyant trébucher. Je refusai de l'abandonner dans ces conditions, d'autant plus qu'il me demandait ça dans l'unique but de m'éloigner. Arrivée au village, il serait sans doute trop tard. Je le vis rapidement se reprendre en plantant davantage ses pieds au sol alors que les stupéfix fusaient autour de lui. Mais leur nombre était insuffisant et le dragon plus enragé que jamais. Un autre jet de feu jaillit en direction des sorciers, faisant lâcher sa prise à l'un d'entre eux sous la peur. Le dragon tenta ensuite de se retourner violemment et sa queue alla directement percuter quelqu'un, le projetant à terre et lui transperçant le corps de ses griffes acérées.

Un flot de liquide carmin s'éleva au milieu des cris d'horreur.

Une autre corde fut relâchée et le dragon s'agita de plus belle, répondant à son désir insatiable de liberté. Un cri déchirant s'éleva mais fut aussitôt coupé dans son élan par un bruit sec. Je me retournai brusquement et sentis les gouttes d'un liquide visqueux asperger ma joue. Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de la tête qui vint rouler jusque mes pieds et du corps sans vie baignant dans une mare de sang.

J'aurai voulu hurler toute l'horreur et le dégoût que m'inspirait cette scène mais en fut incapable. Je tremblai de tous mes membres et fut prise d'un soubresaut. Je pris la fuite. Je courais, fuyais toute cette terreur, ce chaos, cette folie. Je fuyais les cris, le sang, les plaintes du dragon que les sorciers avaient choisi d'achever avant qu'ils ne leur arrive la même chose.

Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence interrompu par le seul bruit de mes pleurs, et bientôt suivit par les clameurs des sorciers victorieux, fiers d'avoir tué un dragon. Je me laissai tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, les larmes continuant toujours à couler le long de mes joues.

_**""""""""""end flashback""""""""""**_

"&"

"&"&"

_Cet été,_ pensai-je en frissonnant, cela s'était produit cet été. Mais ce souvenir semblait déjà si lointain… Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre le siège, ma main caressant toujours l'échine de RedShadow. Celle-ci s'était enroulée confortablement autour de mon cou si bien que le contact lisse et légèrement humide de sa peau me remémorait celui du sang reçu contre ma joue.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Ginny ?" me demanda Jack en voyant mon air morose.

"Je…" dis-je en essayant de trouver une excuse, "je réfléchissais… à quelle serait ma future maison. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être à…" Je me retins tout juste d'ajouter Serpentard tout en me préparant à l'ultime trahison que j'allais commettre :

"…avec ces Gryffondor. Je préférerai être ailleurs, et que nos maisons ne nous fassent pas devenir ennemis." Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la vitre où je distinguai à nouveau l'un des chevaux ailés aux yeux de nacre. Tous avançaient d'un trot léger et silencieux.

Juniper suivit mon regard et sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses deviennent plus claires avec le temps." Je la fixai à mon tour l'air étonné, me questionnant justement sur le mystère que recelait cette phrase censée me rassurer sur ma répartition.

Puis je réalisai soudain le réel sens de ses paroles et sourit en retour, "alors toi aussi ?" demandai-je avec l'espoir d'être comprise.

"Je leur ai même donné un nom," répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Puis je la vis chercher frénétiquement dans sa valise pour en retirer un parchemin qu'elle me tendit. Alors que je l'observai avec attention, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Juniper ne m'était pas inconnue. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, l'endroit où j'avais vu et entendu son nom m'apparut très clairement.

"&"

"&"&"

_**"""""""""""""dreams """"""""""""""**_

Je glissai ma main dans le crin noir du cheval ailé, ignorant sa nature repoussante et sa façon de déchiqueter la viande fraîche et les os mis à sa disposition. Caressant toujours son pelage, je sentais ses maigres muscles se dessiner sous mes doigts. Etrangement, la présence de ce sombral semblait rendre ma douleur et mes regrets moins lourds à supporter.

Le son d'un craquement bref parvint jusque mes oreilles, faisant taire le chant des oiseaux qui s'enfuirent effrayés. Je relevai les yeux vers ce bruit qui m'indiquait clairement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de transplaner, et reconnu un vieux parchemin. Je saisis d'une main pâle le papier suspendu dans les airs en me demandant bien qui pouvait en être l'auteur. Silencieusement, je commençais à lire :

_Aux dits concernés : _

Moi, protecteur de ces créatures que beaucoup nomment sombrals sans même les voir ou entendre leur appel, souhaite que le porteur de ce parchemin puisse un jour considérer mon travail. J'ai nommé ces créatures, dignes descendants des sombrals, que j'ai pu approcher et apprendre à aimer, bien que je ne puisse être en mesure de vous révéler quoi que ce soit. Le destin veut que je m'en remette à vous, la personne qui a gagné la confiance de ces créatures et a réussi à me prouver qu'elle était capable d'aimer des êtres malgré leurs actions ou leur aspect physique et mental. Je vous remercie et requiert votre aide pour continuer à prendre soin d'eux à ma place.

Juniper.

La lettre se termina avec une liste sans fin de plusieurs noms, que je supposais appartenir aux sombrals. Je l'étudiai avec intérêt pendant un moment, cherchant un indice qui m'aurait permis d'en savoir plus sur cette Juniper. Puis les réponses arrivèrent, mais d'une façon assez inattendue.

Je relevai le regard et croisai les yeux d'une femme d'une beauté sans voix.

"Bonjour ma vieille amie," dit-elle d'une voix douce. Sa robe bleu ciel était d'un style Grec ancien et elle ne portait aucune cape de sorcier, juste de longs cheveux clairs presque blancs tombant au bas de son dos. Mais le plus surprenant devait être ses yeux qui ressemblaient à un ciel azur. J'avais le sentiment de bien la connaître. Je déglutis, me sentant comme en présence d'une divinité et plongée dans un rêve.

Elle sourit, laissant apparaître des dents aussi blanches que sa chevelure. "Tu as l'air effrayée. Les années n'ont semble t-il eu aucun effet sur toi, mon amie. Je te donnerai encore 16 ans, même s'il en est autrement."

Je la fixai les yeux grands ouvert, alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers moi et que je commençais à reculer jusque toucher le flan du sombral. "J'ai… seulement 15 ans. Pourquoi me considérez-vous comme votre amie ? Je ne vous connais pas! Je vous aurai sûrement reconnue si tel était le cas !"

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite. "Voyons Virginia ! Je vous connais très bien, toi et ton mari ! Ne te souviens-tu dont de rien ? Tom me fait dire qu'il t'attend dans ce bois, et que tu saura où le trouver exactement."

"Je- je n'ai aucun mari. Qui est ce Tom dont vous me parler ? Je ne connais aucun… Tom." répondis-je aussi incrédule qu'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Tom, Tom Riddle," continua t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Mais peut être était-ce le cas. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle je me tenais toujours dans l'ombre, le fait qu'il y ait tant de choses que l'on garde sagement cachées hors de ma portée.

Mais ce nom…

Personne ne pouvait imaginer les souvenirs me revenant en mémoire à l'entente de ce nom. Les images, la pièce mise en scène et ses principaux personnages : Ginny Weasley et Tom Riddle.  
Ginny dans le rôle de petite fille innocente, rêveuse et si loin des choses de la réalité pour réaliser dans quel pétrin elle avait réussi à se mettre. Et Tom Riddle, l'odieux manipulateur brillant d'intelligence, se rapprochant d'elle pour mieux se délecter de sa souffrance, du sang coulant lentement le long de ses bras et de son visage inexpressif lorsqu'il lançait l'un de ses merveilleux sorts, la laissant croire qu'il n'y avait ni douleur, ni blessure, ni sang. Et puis tout recommençait à nouveau sous ce regard magnifique et pervers, alors que la petite fille au visage d'ange se vidait peu à peu de son âme.

"Mais il n'est plus," murmurai-je encore imprégnée de ces souvenirs, "je ne l'ai jamais aim-, je, il m'a fait souffrir… et nous ne sommes pas marié."

Juniper se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet d'une intense concentration. "Ginny, mon amie, mon âme sœur, as-tu vraiment tout oublié ? Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle que tu étais il y a 50 ans mais sans aucun souvenir, ni d'avoir épouser l'amour de ta vie ou encore d'avoir porté vos enfants ? Comment est-ce possible ? Te rappelles-tu au moins de notre serment ?"

Je me retins tout juste au sombral pour éviter d'en tomber à la renverse. Comme je souhaitais être loin d'ici, n'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme ni entendu ces prétendues pertes de mémoire, et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! "Je n'ai formulé aucun serment. Je ne vous connais même pas ! Je me serais souvenu d'une femme telle que vous, même en pleine foule !"

_Nos enfants…,_ pensais-je dans la confusion la plus totale. "Mais je n'ai pas d'enfants !" m'écriai-je désespérément.

Je la vis se rapprocher d'un pas vif, si bien que son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me retrouvais plongée dans un océan azur. Nous restions ainsi pendant un moment, ses yeux me scrutant attentivement, à la recherche d'une réponse que moi-même ne connaissais guère et dont elle se servirait pour me convaincre. Puis elle se retira brusquement, le teint livide, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de sa fine taille comme un voile de brume.

"Tu dis vrai ! Mais si tu n'es pas Virginia Rushton, qui es-tu? Un parent ou autre ? La ressemblance est flagrante…" s'exclama t-elle d'une voix pensive.

"Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, je suis Virginia Weasley," dis-je sur la négative.

Ses yeux azur s'illuminèrent et sa voix fut empreinte de joie lorsqu'elle ajouta, "tu es donc une descendante de Jack Weasley ?"

J'acquiesçais et vis son sourire s'agrandir, "bien sûr ! Ginny a toujours eu un air de ressemblance avec Jack ! C'est tout de même très étrange que tu lui ressembles tant… avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Tom… Maintenant elle est plus… comment dire…las, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent. Mais ils insistent également sur le fait que son apparence n'a pratiquement pas changé, elle plus mûre mais toujours aussi éblouissante et impressionnante. La jeunesse incarnée… Je t'ai vraiment prise pour elle… avec tes cheveux de feu, ton teint pâle et ton doux visage. Je me demande quelle serait ton apparence si tu prenais du Coranimag ? Dis moi Virginia…"

Je la fixai toujours, ne sachant vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. "Voudrais-tu la convaincre de venir ? Peut être en l'attirant avec des histoires sur Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ron ? Elle consacre vraiment beaucoup de temps à ses enfants. Elle a eu des jumeaux, sais-tu ? Seulement des filles… au grand désarroi de Tom qui a toujours voulu un fils. Mais il ne l'a jamais laissé pour autant, il l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça… ce qui finira par le perdre un de ces jours. C'est sans doute impossible… Qui y a-t-il Virginia, tu sembles impatiente de vouloir dire quelque chose ?"

"Ce sont mes frères !" m'écria-je incapable de me retenir, sidérée par le nombre de points communs qu'il semblait y avoir entre cette Miss Rushton et moi-même. "Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse…"

"Par Merlin !" me coupa Juniper, "te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? Ils… étaient aussi les frères de Viginia ! Disparus, nous avait-elle dit… et c'est pourquoi elle vivait dans un orphelinat. Elle est tombée du ciel au Chemin de Traverse, directement dans les bras de Tom…et par je ne sais quel exploit. Je lui répétais toujours qu'elle était faite pour lui, mais il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter… et aujourd'hui les voilà mariés avec de magnifiques enfants," continua t-elle le sourire aux lèvres et perdue dans ses souvenirs.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, Ginny a toujours été très discrète sur son passé. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous parler de sa vie à l'orphelinat, ni nous laisser lui rendre visite… elle était impossible à ce sujet, n'acceptait aucune aide et devenait plus têtue qu'une mule lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. C'était notre Ginny... mais maintenant… je devrais aller la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Sa dernière phrase ne m'échappa guère et je demandai d'une voix troublée, "que voulez-vous dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?" Plus délirantes les unes que les autres, ces informations commençaient à me donner un sérieux mal de tête. Et qu'en était-il de Miss Rushton pour provoquer tant d'inquiétude? Cela avait-il un lien avec son mari ? Etait-elle si préoccupée par le bonheur de ses enfants pour ignorer le reste ?

Juniper s'était sans doute aperçut de mon trouble car son air fut trop joyeux pour être honnête.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter mon enfant. Garde juste cette liste de noms en mémoire," dit-elle en me montrant le parchemin, "et je serai là pour toi en un rien de temps. Il ne faudrait pas laisser la petite-fille de Jack disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et avec ces dernières paroles, la femme la plus gracieuse qui m'avait été donné voir disparut, tel le souffle d'une brume légère en plein hiver.

_**"""""""""""""end dreams """"""""""""""**_

"&"

"&"&"

Moi-même dû reprendre mes esprits lorsque je me retrouvais à nouveau assise dans le carrosse aux côtés des autres et de Juniper… Je réalisai soudain qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être mon amie durant tout ce temps et que Tom... _mon mari,_ pensai-je, "il était mon mari" dis-je dans un faible murmure que je croyais inaudible.

Mais Juniper justement, m'avait entendu et se rapprocha dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus, elle qui détenait toutes les réponses quelques instants plus tôt. "Qui était ton mari ?" me demanda t-elle d'un ton amusé et curieux.

"Hem…je… j'ai joué à un jeu une fois, avec hem…, quelqu'un de l'orphelinat… on cherchait à deviner quel serait le nom de notre futur mari… et l'un des noms de cette liste a réveillé ce souvenir," dis-je embarrassée.

Elle sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers le parchemin, "vraiment ? Et lequel est-ce ?" continua t-elle en parcourant la liste des yeux.

J'en fis de même pour essayer de débusquer un nom s'alliant avec mon histoire, "celui-ci" déclarai-je en pointant la liste.

"Hm… le nom de ton mari était Eriocus ?" gloussa t-elle, "intéressant, très intéressant."

Je rougis soudainement, passant une main dans mes cheveux, "hem… peut être, je devais avoir 4 ans et tu sais ce que c'est à cet âge là… peu conscient du monde et de la réalité qui nous entoure." Je laissais échapper un rire nerveux et inclinais la tête, laissant mes mèches vermeilles cacher mon expression.

En réalité, mon esprit bouillonnait sous le feu de mille questions sans réponses. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas souvenu ni de la future Juniper, ni de moi-même ? Je ne m'étais pas reconnue en tant que Virginia Rushton, et dans le rôle que je m'étais donné ici. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était mon destin… ce voyage était-il donc sans retour ? Devais-je à jamais rester dans cette époque et accepter un tel sacrifice ? Etais-je destinée à être Virginia… Riddle ?

Un soupir m'échappa. Que les dieux pouvaient être cruel… Même en prenant toutes les précautions possibles, le destin finit par se déchaîner sur ceux justement trop prudents pour remarquer leurs erreurs et admettre leurs faiblesses.

Non… je ne laisserai ni le destin, ni personne décider pour moi. Je prendrai mon avenir en mains, réécrirai l'histoire à mon avantage et retournerai chez moi… pour oublier tout ça… pour l'oublier. Je refusais de croire que Tom Marvolo Riddle ne soit plus qu'un vil ennemi à mes yeux, qu'un fléau à combattre, qu'un être à… détester. Comment s'était-il retrouvé au centre de mon existence ?

Juniper, la très intelligente Juniper, me dévisagea d'un air plus amusé encore.

"Tu sais," dit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse, "tes yeux sont le reflet de messages intéressants. Un peu comme des… flammes, les flammes de ton cœur. Tout ce que tu ne veux pas montrer ou les sentiments que tu cherches à cacher, brillent ici. Un regard attentif suffit à y lire ce que l'on cherche. C'est ta force… mais surtout ta faiblesse. Fais attention à ça Ginny, et au chemin que tu empreintes."

Jack sourit à son tour, posa son regard sur moi puis sur Juniper. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment puis il déclara, "c'est bien amusant tout ça, mais dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes arrivés et qu'il faudrait vous dépêcher de descendre ?"

"Désolée," dis-je gênée puis rassemblais mes affaires. Richard nous ouvrit la porte et je sortai, complètement perturbée par le message de mise garde de Juniper. _Quel chemin ? Je suis en train de le créer mon propre chemin! Il n'y en a pas d'autres, et si c'était le cas…_ je réfléchissais toujours. Puis je relevai mon regard et ce que je vis me décida à remettre mes pensées à plus tard.

"----------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...

* * *

Voilà pour la surprise! Un chapitre à l'avance demandé par mamzell-la-fée! (Mais faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude!) J'espère que ce modeste cadeau d'anniversaire te plaira! Et qu'il vous plaira à tous! D'autant plus qu'il a été le plus difficile à traduire jusqu'à maintenant... Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes (laissez moi votre adresse mail et je vous répondrai personnellement) 

Une 'tite review pour me faire plaisir? lol merci!


End file.
